Tenshi
by DatariaKioya
Summary: Un Naruto maltratado por la aldea destinado a la grandeza, se enfrentara a un gran mal, y no se que mas escribir es mi primer historia espero les guste.
1. Prologo

PROLOGO:EL INICIO

Hace mucho tiempo en los inicios de la humanidad, él gran dios Izanagi impuso a sus hijos varias reglas, pero la mas importante de estas y la que nos interesa es la de nunca sin importar la circunstancia ningún dios podía bajar al mundo ya fuese para detener o salvar alguna catástrofe que pusiera en riegos la humanidad, dictada esta ley Izanagi procedió a descansar dejando el mando a sus hijas Tsukuyomi y Amateratsu.

SIGLOS DESPUES

Nos encontramos en un paramo desierto en este se pueden divisar tres figuras una de ellas un hombre peliblanco con un par de protuberancias en su cabeza simulando un par de cuernos vestido con la parte superior de un yukata y unos pantalones holgados en su cuello un collar con 9 magnatamas en su mano derecha un báculo en un extremo tiene la forma de un medio circulo y en el otro un circulo con otros 6 círculos mas pequeños en el en su espalda 9 esferas negras y en sus ojos el legendario Rinnegan este hombres es Hagoromo Otsutsuki quien seria mejor conocido como rikudou sennin, del otro lado vemos una creatura gigante con diez colas ondeando en su espalda esta creatura es el juubi, a su lado un hombre con un par de alas negras en su espalda una katana de filo negro en su mano derecha viste una armadura samurái color negro y un cabello negro como la noche este hombre es Aldebarán antiguo dios del orden pero como llegamos a esta situación para saberlo tendremos que regresar algunos siglos atrás.

FLASH BACK INICIO

Aldebarán era feliz con su trabajo el cual era asegurarse de que la humanidad no callera en guerra para hacerlo mantenía los ecosistemas llenos de vida y estables, pero para algunos humanos las tierras que tenían no eran suficientes por lo que empezaron a invadir las tierras de otros para poder expandir su territorio, Aldebarán al ver esto estuvo a punto de salir a su auxilio pero Amateratsu y Tsukuyomi se lo impidieron Aldebarán tuvo que acatar las ordenes de sus superioras durante años Aldebarán vio como los humanos se asesinaban entre ellos y lentamente tras ver una y otra ves como los humanos se mataban entre ellos Aldebarán fue perdiendo la cordura, después de un tiempo el mismo se propuso una meta destruir ala humanidad de esa forma recurrió a renunciar a su puesto de dios del orden para poder bajar al mundo humano para poder destruir la humanidad en su camino se encontró con Ryu el dios de la naturaleza quien tras ver como la humanidad destruía los bosque decidió unírsele en su objetivo renunciando también a su puesto de dios.

SALA DE REUNIONES DE LOS DIOSES

En ese momento los dioses se encontraban tratando de encontrar una solución para detener la masacre que llevaban acabo los humano cuando llega corriendo un subordinado de Yami la diosa de la oscuridad.

YAMI_SAMA YAMI_SAMA-gritaba el subordinado.

calma explícame que ocurre-pregunto Yami.

Aldebarán_sama y Ryu_sama han decidido ir a destruir ala humanidad-dijo el subordinado.

QUEEEE-exclamaron en un grito todos los dioses.

Después de salir del shock Yami le ordeno a su subordinado retirarse.

Es imposible un dios no puede ir al mundo humano no hay forma cierto?-pregunto susanoo dios de las tormentas después de salir del shock que le provoco la noticia.

La única forma es que hayan renunciado a sus puestos como dioses eso no seria un problema si no fuera por que conservan sus poderes por ley divina-dijo Amateratsu.

En ese caso son una amenaza mayor a si que, que haremos?-pregunto Yusuke dios del tiempo y el espacio preocupado.

Que les parece si bendecimos y entrenamos a un humano de corazón puro para que pelee y venza a Aldebarán y Ryu-propuso Tsuki diosa del amor

Al ver que nadie proponía nada mas Amateratsu decidió poner la idea de Tsuki a votación.

Quien este a favor de la idea de Tsuki diga yo-dijo Amateratsu

Yo-dijeron todos los dioses decididos.

Decidido entrenaremos a un humano para que se enfrente a Aldebarán y Ryu de momento doy por terminada la reunión-dijo Tsukuyomi.

Los dioses se retiran dejando a solas a Amatertsu y Tsukuyomi ambas al mirarse una ala otra notan preocupación en el rostros de la otra.

Crees que asemos bien?-murmullo Tsukuyomi.

Siendo sincera me preocupa mas que el humano que decidamos entrenar no sea capas de vencer a Aldebarán y a Ryu-dijo Amateratsu.

EN EL MAKAI

Vemos a Aldebarán y a Ryu sobre un creatura gigante que ondea diez grandes colas en su espalda esta creatura es el gran juubi el demonio mas poderoso del makai.

Vamos juubi, es momento de destruir a la humanidad-dijo Aldebarán mientras abría un portal al mundo humano.

MUNDO HUMANO

Hagoromo era un granjero que vivía su vida tranquilamente con sus hijos asta que un día los dioses le ofrecieron entrenarlo para que el pudiera detener la amenaza que se cernía sobre la humanidad el tras pensarlo unos instantes acepto.

Cerca de un poblado en una pradera, un enorme portal se abría y de el salía la enorme creatura de diez colas con dos figuras sobre su cabeza ambas figuras tenían un enorme par de las negras esas figuras son los ahora antiguos dioses Aldebarán y Ryu.

Adelante juubi destruye todo lo que se ponga en tu camino-dijo Aldebarán a la creatura que se que lentamente preparaba una bola de energía para lanzarla asía el pueblo que tenia enfrente pero antes de poder terminar la esfera una sombra protegida por el manto de la noche la mando alzando su mano la mando a volar a una gran velocidad al grito de ¨shinra tensei¨.

Tsk un estorbo Ryu encárgate de el, en lo que juubi se recupera-ordeno Aldebarán.

Sera un placer-dijo Ryu con una sonrisa psicópata antes de lanzarse contra Hagoromo

En un principio la pelea estaba a favor de Ryu pero termino siendo vencido y sellado por Hagoromo en un cristal morado que se desintegro unos momentos después al momento de voltear para encarar a Aldebarán este ya se encontraba sobre un jubbi recuperado que le lanzo una bola de energía Hagoromo al ver la bola de energía solo pudo gritar ¨shinra tensei¨ para que segundos después un campo de energía invisible lo protegiera de la gran explosión que se ocasiono creando una gran cortina de humo, minutos después mientras el humo se despeja podemos ver que de la pradera y el pueblo ya no queda nada solo un valle desierto en el cual se encuentras tres figuras que desprenden un gran poder.

FLASH BACK FIN

A si que as vencido a Ryu veamos como te va con mi mascota, juubi encárgate de el-dijo Aldebarán

ROAAAAARRRRRR-dijo juubi lanzando un zarpazo sobre Hagoromo quien al ver el ataque salto para esquivarlo par después mandar a volar a juubi al grito de ¨shinra tensei¨ al estar cayendo juubi preparaba un esfera de energía pero antes de lanzarla Hagoromo ejecuto su técnica ¨chibaku tensei¨ de las manos de Hagoromo salió una pequeña esfera negra que al impactar con juubi empezó a atraer pedazos del suelo asta quedar encerrado en una gran esfera de tierra flotante en el cielo instantes después se lanza asía Aldebarán con una patada asia sus costillas cuando esta apunto de impactarlo Aldebarán se a agacha esquivándola y contraataca con un tajo ascendente con su katana que Hagoromo bloquea con su báculo el choque de ambas arma ocasiona una onda de choque que manda a volar a ambos contrincantes Hagoromo asiendo gala de su velocidad se recupera traza sellos de manos y ejecuta su técnica ¨Donton: Uitenpen no jutsu ¨(Elemento tierra: Rueda de la fortuna)en el instante cientos de picos de tierra salen lanzados contra Aldebarán quien al ver el peligro inminente ejecuta su propia técnica ¨Doton: Chijoha jun ¨(Elemento tierra: Orden terrestre) lo que ocurre sorprende a Hagoromo su técnica se desase en lodo y cae pesadamente ala tierra lo que Aldebarán aprovecha y lanza otra técnica ¨Hyoton: Hyoryudan no jutsu¨ (Elemento hielo: Dragón de hielo) detrás de Aldebarán se crea un dragón de hielo gigante que se lanza contra Hagoromo el cual lo esquiva y se lanza contra Aldebarán al llegar frente Aldebarán pone su mano en su pecho y ejecuta su técnica ¨Ninpou: saigo no shiringu¨(Arte ninja: sellado definitivo)en el acto Aldebarán se empieza a hacer cubierto por un cristal morado al ser totalmente cubierto Hagoromo procedía a sellarlo pero un portal se abre detrás del cristal tragándoselo, Hagoromo al ver esto no le toma importancia ya que cree que fue obra de los dioses por lo que decide que es hora de encargase del juubi al girarse ve como la esfera en la que esta encerrado el juubi empieza a romperse por lo que ejecuta su mas poderosa técnica aun sabiendo que puede morir ¨Ninpou: Bunri chakura¨(Arte ninja: Separación de chakra)en el acto el juubi es dividido en diez partes nueve rojas y una negra las rojas son chakra y la negra el alma hagormo decide sellar el alma en la luna darles forma y vida al chakra con el ¨banbutso sozo¨ dando vida alos nueve bijuus.

Días después de su pelea y la creación de los bijuus, Hagoromo se entero que Aldebarán fue enviado a la parte mas profunda del makai lamentablemente las técnicas que Hagoromo utilizo ese día acortaron su vida a un año por lo tanto antes de morir decidió repartir sus enseñanzas alrededor del mundo para que hubiera paz un día antes de su muerte repartió sus poderes entre sus dos hijos y su hermano menor encargándoles mantener la paz en el mundo después de su muerte la paz duro muy poco la humanidad volvió a caer en guerra, sus hijos envés de mantener la paz empezaron una guerra entre ellos el único que trato de obtener la paz fue su hermano pero le fue imposible por lo que decidió seguir con su vida, de los hijos de Hagoromo descendieron los Uchiha y los Senju y de el hermano de Hagoromo los Uzumaki, la guerra entre ellos duro asta que Uchiha Madara y Senju Harashima se cansaron de la guerra por lo que decidieron hacer un pacto entre ellos y fundar una aldea la aldea de konohagakure no sato.


	2. Chapter 1

NOTA

NO PONDRE EL DIA CUANDO NACE NARUTO POR QUE NO ME CIENTO PREPARADO PARA ECRIBIR ALGO ASI SOLO DEBEN SABER MINATO Y KUSHINA ESTAN VIVOS Y QUE SHINIGAMI SELLO EL CHAKRA EN NATSUMI Y MENMA, Y EL ALMA EN NARUTO

hola-personaje hablando

¨mierda¨-pensamientos, jutsus, voz extraña

* * *

CAPITULO 1:

Vemos a un niño de 6 años rubio de ojos azules vestido con una camisa blanca con una espiral en la espalda y unos short cortos de color negro junto calzado ninja color azul, corriendo de una turba enfurecida de aldeano y ninjas de repente el niño tropieza con una roca asiendo que caiga lo que la turba aprovecha y lo alcanza empezando a golpearlo con palo, piedras, entre otras cosas dejando al niño en un charco de su propia sangre, el al borde la inconsciencia empieza a escuchar una vos que le decía ¨confía en tu poder ¨quien eres ?-pregunto el niño ¨shinra tensei¨ quien eres?-volvió a preguntar el niño, el demonio se volvió loco esta hablado solo miren-dijo un aldeano entre la multitud, ¨shinra tensei¨ volvió a decir la voz misteriosa de acuerdo lo si tanto quieres que lo diga lo diré SHINRA TENSEI-grito el niño un instante después una onda de choque aplasto a los aldeano y shinobis contra el suelo matándolos en el acto instantes después el niño cae inconsciente.

Abre los ojos lentamente y lo primero que ve es un techo blanco y paredes del mismo color claramente esta en un hospital, pero si lo ultimo que recordaba era una voz diciéndole shinra tensei después de eso nada es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose es el sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Naruto-dijo Sarutobi mientras se acercaba corriendo a un lado de la cama.

Que ocurre oji-san como llegue aquí?-le pregunto naruto con curiosidad.

Dime Naruto que es lo ultimo que recuerdas-le pregunto Sarutobi.

Pues todo empezó en la mañana-dijo Naruto.

FLASH BACK

Un nuevo día llega a konoha y en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Namikaze vemos a un niño rubio levantarse perezosamente de la cama, después de tomar un baño y cambiar decide bajar a desayunar cuando llega ala cocina no encuentra a nadie para un niño normal seria raro pero para el no a esta hora normalmente sus padres están entrenando a sus hermanos esto no le afectaría si no fuera por que el todas las veces que a pedido ser entrenado se le niegan adjudicando que sus hermanos deben controlar su poder para defender la aldea en un futuro, después de tomar su desayuno decide ir ala biblioteca familiar a leer historia el sabe que un shinobi no es solo entrenamiento por lo que desde ase meses se dedica a estudiar todas las mañanas, horas después de estar leyendo decide salir a dar un paseo, mientras se desplaza por la aldea nota las miradas de odio que le dirigen los aldeanos antes le afectaba mucho pero ya no le toma importancia durante su paseo recordó una lección que sus padres le dieron a sus hermanos era sobre control de chakra como escalar un árbol usando solo sus pies por lo que decide ir a los campos de entrenamiento a intentarlo al llegar a uno por su seguridad decide internarse en el bosque, cuando estuvo a una distancia que el consideraba segura se puso a practicar pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía realizar el ejercicio debido a que cada ves que lo intentaba se caía o el árbol se rompía, la noche llegaba a konoha y vemos salir a Naruto de las zonas de entrenamiento mientras camina rumbo a su hogar no noto la pequeña turba que se acercaba lentamente a su espalda para su suerte uno de los aldeanos tropezó asiendo que Naruto se percatase que que lo estaban siguiendo por lo que empezó a correr dando inicio a si a una persecución después de algunos momentos los aldeanos lo alcanzaron dando inicio a si a su tortura asta dejarlo inconsciente.

FLASH BACK FIN

Eso es todo oji_san-dijo Naruto sonriente.

Seguro no recuerdas nada mas?-le pregunto Hiruzen ¨me oculta algo estoy seguro.¨

Si oji_san ya puedo irme a casa-dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza.

De acuerdo pero para asegurarme de que no te acurra algo Neko ira contigo-afirmo Sarutobi con una voz que dejo claro que no aceptaría un No como respuesta.

Esta bien-dijo Naruto resignado.

Neko acompaña a naruto a su casa-ordeno Hiruzen a Neko.

Hai Sarutobi_Sama, vamos Naruto_Kun te llevare a tu casa y si te portas bien podemos pasar a ichiraku por unos tazones de ramen-dijo Neko al ver un poco triste a Naruto.

Hai Neko_Nechan-dijo Naruto ansioso por comer ramen.

Después de caminar por la aldea Naruto y Neko llegan a ichiraku donde después de comer varios tazones de ramen Naruto decide preguntarle a Neko como realizar el ejercicio de control de chakra.

Ne Neko_nechan escuche a To_san y Ka_san hablarles a mis hermanos sobre un ejercicio de controlo de chakra el de escalar arboles con chakra pero cada que lo intento el árbol se rompe o me caigo tu sabes por que?-le pregunto Naruto a Neko.

Pues la razón por la cual el árbol se rompe es por que pones demasiado chakra y te cae por que pones muy poco-explico Neko.

Ne Neko_Nechan tu me entrenarías en control de chakra?-pregunto Naruto.

Neko saca de su porta shuriken un pergamino y se lo entrega a Naruto, Toma pensaba dártelo en tu cumpleaños pero creo que te servirá ahora en ese pergamino te explican como caminar por los arboles y el agua además de un estilo de kenjutsu-le explico Neko a Naruto.

Gracias Neko_Nechan pero yo no tengo una espada-le dijo naruto.

Cierto se me avía olvidado también encontraras una boken sellada en el, ahora vamos es hora de que te deje en tu casa-dijo Neko

Hai Ne_chan- le respondió el niño con una sonrisa en su cara.

Al llegar a su casa Naruto sin prestar atención a su familia que estaba cenando se dirige directo a su cuarto a dormir, ala mañana siguiente Naruto se despierta y vuelve a dirigirse a las profundidades de los campos de entrenamiento a practicar con el pergamino que le regalo Neko el día anterior, yosh a entrenar-dice Naruto para si mismo.


	3. Chapter 2

``Doton´´-jutsu.

Hola ¨joder¨-personaje hablando.

{noooo}-personaje pensando.

Renuncia de derechos: **No** soy dueño de Naruto ni de sus personajes lamentablemente, solo algunos personajes y jutsus son míos.

* * *

CAPITULO 2:NUEVA AMIGA, NUEVO SENSEI Y NUEVOS PODERES.

Después de un pequeño calentamiento para poder estar en forma Naruto decide empezar su entrenamiento de control de chakra con las explicaciones del pergamino se le facilito bastante el entrenamiento ya podía llegar a la mitad del árbol, decidió dejar ese entrenamiento de momento para entrenar las posiciones de kenjutsu que venían en el pergamino en medio de su entrenamiento recordó las palabras de aquella voz cuando lo ayudo a sobrevivir ala paliza que le dieron los aldeanos por lo que decidió intentar ver si ocurría el mismo efecto que esa vez ¨shinra tensei¨ pasaron unos segundos y no paso nada estuvo intentándolo varias veces mas pero el resultado era el mismo nada ocurría por mas chakra que aplicara nada ocurría, de un momento a otro empezó a ver borroso hasta que cayó inconsciente.

Se despertó en lo que parecían ser unas cloacas al instante se pregunto cómo es que llego a este lugar pero sin perder el tiempo decidió investigarlo, tras caminar unos minutos llego frente una gran reja con un papel que ponía en el ¨sello¨ al acercase ve a un enorme zorro recostado en el suelo mientras ondea nueve grandes colas en su espalda, ¨Que hermoso pelaje a de ser muy suave¨ murmuro Naruto para si mismo pero el gran zorro lo escucho perfectamente ¨Que gusto que encuentres mi pelaje hermoso Naruto_Kun¨ dijo el gran zorro con una voz suave y femenina, pero Naruto no noto eso el reconocer a la creatura que tenía enfrente ¨AHHH el kyubi¨ grito Naruto antes de que una luz lo cegara momentáneamente al despejarse la luz pudo ver que envés del gran zorro detrás de la jaula ahora se encontraba una adolecente de uno 16 años, la adolecente poseía un rostro de hermosas y delicadas facciones ojos rojos como la sangre rasgados verticalmente, una cabellera roja escarlata y sobre estas unas orejas de zorro color anaranjado, al igual que las nueve hermosas colas esponjosas que ondeaban detrás de ella, viste un kimono con estampados de zorros que no hacía más que resaltar sus pechos copa C bordeando la copa D con un hermoso y carnoso trasero, se podía ver un pequeño sonrojo adornar la cara de Naruto ¨Hermosa¨ murmuro para si mismo Naruto pero no conto con que la Kitsune lo escuchara ocasionando que un hermoso sonrojo apareciera en su rostro ¨me alegra que te guste mi apariencia Naruto_Kun¨ al escucharla Naruto salió de su pequeño mundo de ensoñación ¨eeeeh quien eres tu y que paso con el?¨ ¨ummmm pues yo soy kyubi solo que esta es mi forma humana¨ ¨ooooo ne kyu_chan sabes donde estamos y como llegue aqui?¨ dijo Naruto sacándole un pequeño sonrojo a kyubi por la forma en la que la llamo ¨pues nos encontramos en tu subconsciente y llegaste después de que te desmallaste por sobre esforzarte en tu entrenamiento por cierto Naruto_Kun que técnica estabas tratando de realizar al expulsar tanto chakra de tu cuerpo¨ ¨era la técnica que realice la ultima vez que los aldeanos me atacaron, se llama shinra tensei¨ al terminar de decir esas palabras Naruto vio como aparecía una expresión de gran sorpresa en el rostro de Kyubi ¨ne Kyu_Chan tu sabes algo sobre es técnica cierto me podrías explicar como hacerla¨ ¨veras Naruto_Kun esa es una de las técnicas del rinnegan el doujutsu de mi padre Rikudou Sennin,¨ en ese momento Naruto empezó a desaparecer ¨ahhh Kyu_Chan que es lo que me esta pasando¨ ¨tranquilo Naruto_Kun solo estas despertando al despertar envía un poco de chakra a tus ojos después vuele a intentar la técnica por ultimo mi nombre es Haruka Naruto_Kun¨ ¨hai hasta luego Haru_Chan¨.

Abría lentamente los ojos para darse cuenta de que ya había oscurecido se levanto lentamente su cuerpo le dolía a horrores lentamente se dirigió a su hogar en el camino se pudo dar cuenta de que ya era bastante noche debido a que mucho locales ya se encontraban cerrados una vez llego frente a su casa le sorprendió que las luces estuvieran encendidas lentamente abrió la puerta con delicadeza al acercarse al comedor vio a los jefes de los clanes de konoha y a sus padres platicando y jugando póker a lo que no le tomo importancia dirigiéndose ala nevera por una bebida para calmar la sed que sentía ¨Oto_San Oka_San ya llegue¨ informo Naruto a sus padres con un tono de voz que no mostraba emoción alguna ¨esta bien¨ dijo Minato restándole importancia al echo de que su hijo llegara tan entrada la noche, Naruto decidió subir a su habitación para poder descansar, ¨Minato no te preocupa el echo de que tu hijo llegara tan noche¨ le pregunto Hiashi ¨la verdad no tiene la costumbre de llegar normalmente a esta hora ¨ explico Minato desinteresado por el tema, pero a los demás jefes de los clanes de konoha les impacto el echo de que un niño tan pequeño siempre llegara tan tarde a su hogar mentalmente todos tuvieron la misma idea {ese niño no es normal pude sentir un gran poder venir de el debo entrenar a mi hijo/a para que tenga alguna oportunidad en un futuro contra el si decide traicionar a la aldea} .

Un nuevo día llega a konoha y podemos ver a nuestro protagonista en el mismo lugar del día anterior llevaba varias horas de estar entrenando decidió probar lo que Haruka le dijo el día anterior, tras concentrar un poco de su chakra en sus ojos estos le empezaron a picar levemente pero resistiendo la picazón procedió a realizar la técnica ``shira tensei´´ en el instante una onda de choque mando a volar los arboles de su alrededor, Naruto sinceramente estaba sorprendido por el poder de la técnica.

TIME SKIPE 2 AÑOS DESPUES

Vemos a un Naruto ya de 8 años de edad entrenar arduamente con su rinnegan en su lugar habitual, durante estos 2 años Naruto entreno su controlo de chakra además de su kenjutsu un mes después de su primer encuentro con Haruka descubrió que podía comunicarse mentalmente con Haruka la cual le explico las pocas habilidades que sabia del rinnegan como el Bansho Ten'in y el Shurado, Haruka le dijo que avía mas habilidades pero por alguna razón no podía recordarlas también se entero que al `poseer el rinnegan podía controlar los 5 elementos naturales y con entrenamiento los secundarios, en lo que respecta a su actitud se volvió mas frio debido a que no ase mas de un año sus padres técnicamente lo desterraron de sus clanes al convertir a sus hermanos en los futuros lideres de estos destruyendo a si el sueño de Naruto su meta ahora era convertirse en ninja a si podría irse de el hogar del Hokage y debido a que lo avían desterrado no podría obligarlo a regresar aun que Naruto dudaba que les importara al Hokage y a su esposa después de todo nunca les a importado lo que el haga, una vez terminado su entrenamiento decide ir a su hogar.

Una vez llego a su hogar decide ir con sus padre ¨Oto_San Oka_San me pueden inscribir en la academia¨ pregunto con una sonrisa después de todo debía seguir con su actuación puede que no les odiare pero tampoco les quería ¨ya te dijimos que si Menma o Naruto eres tu si por que no inicias mañana¨ ¨gracias Oto_san¨ no podía creer que lo confundiera con su hermano eso demostraba lo poco lo que le importaba.

Al día siguiente Naruto se levante se baña y se viste con una camisa color blanca unos shorts negros y sandalias ninja color azul al bajar al comedor ve como sus padres apuran a sus hermanos, decide tomar un desayuno ligero y sale camino ala academia detrás de su familia viendo como conversan entre ellos, al llegar ve como sus se despiden sus hermanos pasando de el, tras un aburrido discurso procedieron pasar a los salones de clase para su mala suerte le toco en el mismo salo de sus hermanos y los herederos de los clanes de konoha su sensei es un hombre de nombre Iruka para su suerte es uno de los pocos que no lo odia en la aldea.

TIME SKIPE 4 AÑOS DESPUES

Vemos a Naruto sentado en el salón de clases esperando su turno para realizar el examen de graduación en estos 4 años pasaron cosas interesantes Naruto se empeño en ser el mejor de la clase para demostrar que sin la necesidad de que sus padres lo entrenaran, un año después de entrar en la academia un día que entro a su subconsciente conoció al que le enseñaría a controlar su poder.

FLASHBAKC

Naruto estaba entrenando cuando Haruka le pide entrar en su subconsciente el inmediatamente accedió cerrando los ojos al abrirlos ya nos encontraba en el su campo de entrenamiento se encontraba en un gran claro con montañas ala distancia un lago y encima de una pequeña colina una pequeña casa lo suficientemente grande para su inquilina al entrar en esta se sorprendió al ver que su inquilina se encontraba acompañada de 5 mujeres y 3 hombres.

La primera mujer una ojiazul tenia una rubia cabellera que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, vestía un kimono con estampados de soles que se pegaba a su figura remarcando sus enormes pechos copad y su carnoso trasero esta mujer se presento como Amateratsu.

La segunda no se diferenciaba mucho de la primera seria prácticamente igual si no fuera por el color plateado de su cabello, los estampados de lunas envés de soles en su kimono ademas de sus ojos color plata esta se presento como Tsukuyomi.

La tercera una ojinegra con cabello color negro esta a diferencia de las otras vestía una blusa de manga larga de botones color negro la cual parecía que se rompería por sus enormes pechos copa D, ademas de unos pantalones de cuero negros que también se apegaban mucho a su figura levantado y remarcando su trasero esta se presento como Shinigami después de casi asfixiar a Naruto entre sus pechos.

La cuarta una ojicafe tenia una cabellera color castaña vestía un kimono con estampados de pétalos color blanco tenia unos pechos copa C y un trasero de infarto estos dotes no se podían apreciar debido a lo holgado su kimono esta se presento como Tsuki diosa del Amor.

El primero de los hombres era un ojirojo con cabello color negro vestía una armadura estilo Uchiha Madara en el lado izquierdo de su cintura portaba una espada estilo medieval con una funda color oro esta espada era la legendaria totsuka y en su espalda otra arma igualmente legendaria el espejo de yata.

El segundo un ojicafe con cabello color azul pastel viste una túnica larga color gris y un báculo de roble este se presento como Yusuke dios del tiempo y el espacio.

El ultimo poseía el legendario rinnegan en sus ojos cabello blanco como la nieve viste un yukata color azul su cuello esta adornado por un collar de nueve magatamas de su frente sobresalen dos protuberancias (cuernos) en su espalda ondean nueve esferas color negro y en su mano derecha porta un báculo el cual en un extremo termina en un medio circulo haciendo referencia a la luna, en el otro extremo termina en un circulo con varios dentro de el naciendo referencia al sol este hombre se presento como Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

Nuestro adorado rubio al ver las deidades que se encontraban enfrente suyo casi se desmaya pero logro resistir pero su resistencia se fue al carajo al reconocer que Hagoromo era el Rikudou Sennin, media hora despues Naruto despierta al abrir los ojos lo primero que ve en ves de ser el techo es la cara de Haruka lo que le ocasiona un sonrojo Haruka al percatarse de que despertó voltea a verlo, al voltear a verlo se pierde en su mirada al igual que Naruto, Haruka lentamente acerca su rostro al de Naruto cuando sus labios estan a punto de rosarse una vos los interrumpe ¨hija me alegro que te lleves bien con Naruto pero no te olvides de nosotros¨le dijo Hagoromo a Haruka quien se separo inmediatamente de Naruto con un enorme sonrojo en su cara, Naruto al escuchar la vos se sorprendió al saber que no era un sueño en realidad si avía conocido a Rikudou Sennin y a varios dioses pero también noto que en la cara de cuatro de estas se notaba molestia por alguna razón iba a preguntar por que motivo estaban molestas pero decidió mejor preguntar algo mas importante ¨hey viejo Rikudou que asen en mi paisaje mental tu y varios dioses?¨ pregunto Naruto de manera desinteresada ¨yo responderé a tu pregunta Naruto_Kun, venimos para acerté una propuesta¨le dijo Tsuki mirándolo fijamente lo que le ocasiono un sonrojo a Naruto ¨puedo preguntar que clase de propuesta¨ ¨Naruto queremos que tu seas el defensor de la humanidad¨ dijo Susanoo ¨defenderla de que?¨ ¨Naruto debes saber que yo me enfrente a un gran mal pero mi poder no era suficiente para poder vencerla por lo que le selle al sellarlo se abrió un portal enviándolo a lo mas profundo del makai en un principio pensé que los dioses lo avían enviado a ese lugar pero parece ser que era un seguro que el tenia hoy después de tanto tiempo el sello se encuentra debilitado si tu aceptas esta propuesta te entrenaremos para que puedas vencerlo en esta ocasión¨ le explico Hagoromo ¨pueden contar conmigo yo protegeré a la humanidad de ese mal¨ dijo Naruto mas que decidido, los dioses y Hagoromo sonrieron al escuchar su respuesta, ¨bien debes de saber que tu posees el rinnegan al ser mi descendiente Naruto¨le dice Hagoromo sorprendiéndolo antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna Amateratsu tomo la palabra ¨nuestro tiempo aquí se acaba sera mejor que le demos pronto sus presentes a Naruto_Kun¨dijo Amateratsu antes de plantarle un beso a Naruto el cual se sorprendió pero mas que gustoso respondió al separarse un pequeño hilo se saliva los unía al igual que en el rostro de ambos se notaba un pequeño sonrojo ¨bueno creo que es mi turno¨dijo Tsukuyomi quien se abalanzo y capturo los labios del rubio en un beso que duro 5 minutos para molestia de Haruka ¨sigo yo¨dijo Shinigami antes de besar apasionadamente a Naruto Shinigami se separa de el dejandolo con una cara de bobo la cual quita al ver a tsuki delante de el la cual le da un beso corto en sus labios Yami le da un beso en la frente cuando ve que Susanoo se acerca a el se aleja ¨idiota yo no te voy a besar¨ Naruto no muy convencido deja que se acerca cuando Susanoo esta frete a el lo golpea en el estomago haciendo que Naruto se doble sobre sus rodillas debido al dolor ¨eso es por estúpido¨ Yusuke se le acerca y solo le pone una mano en su hombro pasando de largo de el, Hagoromo decide ayudarlo a ponerse de pie ¨yo te eh dado el sharingan Naruto_Kun¨ dijo Tsuki ¨yo mejore tus habilidades re generativas ademas de tu amteratsu cuando despiertes tu ems Naruto _Kun¨le dijo Amateratsu ¨yo te di el poder de sacar agua del ambiente y mejore tu tsukuyomi¨ dijo Tsukuyomi ¨bueno en mi caso el beso no era necesario mi regalo es este pergamino que te permitirá invocarme sin consecuencia alguna¨ le dijo Shinigami ¨yo te di el elemento meiton¨dijo Yami ¨yo te di el susanoo perfecto ademas del kamui para tu ems¨dijo Susanoo ¨yo te di conocimiento sobre las aldeas y sus ecosistemas¨ ¨nuestro tiempo a qui se a acabado Hagoromo se quedara a enseñarte a controlar tu rinnegan y en este pergamino hay técnicas elementales de todos los elementos y varios secundario ademas de varias del elemento meiton deberás aprovecharlo por que solo se le permitira estar cuatro años aquí¨dijo yami dándole un pergamino a Naruto.

Despues de que los dioses se retiraran, Hagoromo entreno a Naruto, el primer año Naruto se dedico a controlar completamente su rinnegan, el segundo se dedico a aprender tecnicas de los 5 elementos principales ademas de su meiton y tratar de crear elementos secundarios, el tercer año lo dedicaron a tratar de despertar el sharingan lo cual logran a los 6 meses trataron de que accediera al mangekyo pero le fue imposible,el ultimo año se dedicaron a repasar lo ya aprendido hasta que llego el momento en que Hagoromo se tenia que retirar.

Naruto, Haruka a llegado el momento de que me retire- les decía Hagoromo ¨ojala pudieras quedarte mas tiempo¨le dijo Haruka ¨yo también quisiera quedarme mas tiempo pero no es posible Naruo entrena las técnicas que faltan del pergamino recuerda investigar como crear los elementos secundarios pero sobre todo siempre protege a tu gente preciosa¨ le dijo Hagoromo a Naruto ¨hai Haoromo jiji no te decepcionare¨le dijo Naruto a un Hagoromo que casi desaparecía¨una ultima cosa por favor no me hagan abuelo muy pronto¨ les dijo Hagoromo terminando de desaparecer ¨maldito anciano me pregunto como supo que somos novios si lo ocultamos muy bien¨dijo Naruto ¨eso no tiene importancia ahora tienes que ponerte a entrenar Naru_Kun¨le ordeno Haruka ¨hai Haruka_Sama¨

FLASHBACK FIN

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto- grito Iruka dándole a entender a Naruto que era su turno de hacer el examen, Naruto se para y se dirige asía la sale de el examen.


	4. Chapter 3

Hola "te odio"-personaje

`Doton´-jutsus.

renuncia de derechos: para mi mala suerte no soy dueño de Naruto ni de sus técnicas, muy cosas de esta historia me pertenecen.

* * *

CAPITULO 3: SOY GENIN Y EL MAL REGRESA

Naruto se dirige al salón de evaluación al llegar Iruka le pide realizar un bunshin pero Naruto lo sorprende al realizar el kage bunshin y los otros jutsus sin problemas tras terminar todos salen al patio para realizar los combates cuales se eligiria al novato del año, para Naruto la mayoría de los combates de las mujeres fueron ridículos debido a que solo querían impresionar al Uchiha los únicos combates decente fue el de su hermana contra la chica Hyuga dando como ganadora a su hermana siendo esta la kunoichi del año, pasando a los combates de los hombres, los civiles perdían rápidamente contra los hijos de los lideres de clanes por lo que pasemos a los importantes.

Naruto, Kiba pasen a la arena-pidió Iruka.

Rindete Dobe no podrás contra mi-le dijo Kiba una ves estuvieron frente a frente, Naruto simplemente lo ignoro esperando a que Iruka diera inicio al combate ¨HAJIME¨grito Iruka antes de alejarse de un salto, al momento de dar la señal Kiba se lanza con derechazo ala cara de Naruto el cual simplemente ladea la cara evitándolo y propinándole un golpe en el estomago al Inuzuka asiéndolo caer de rodillas para propinarle una patada ascendente mandándolo a volar y terminar lanzandolo de regreso al suelo con una patada dejando inconsciente a Kiba en un pequeño cráter ocasionado por la velocidad que llevaba al caer ¨el ganador es Naruto¨proclamo Iruka ¨el siguiente combate sera entre Naruto y Sasuke por favor pasar a la arena¨.

Dobe-dijo Sasuke ¨Teme¨le respondió Naruto ¨HAJIME¨grito Iruka, al instante Naruto se lanza con una patada a la de Sasuke el cual lo esquiva agachándose y responde con un puñetaso ala cara de naruto el cual lo esquiva moviendo su cabeza ala izquierda y responde con un puñetazo al estomago el cual Sasuke detiene con su palma y lanzando una patada ascendente a la cara de Naruto, el cual la esquiva dando una mortal asía atrás para lanzar unas shurikens asía Sasuke el cual las desvía con un kunai para despues lanzarse con este tratando de apuñalar a Naruto, Naruto lo imita y se lanza también con kunai en mano contra Sasuke ambos chocan sus kunai sacando chispas por el rose de estos ¨no ganares soy un Uchiha soy de la élite así que mejor rindete Dobe ¨dijo Sasuke con extrema arrogancia en su voz ¨por que no te rindes mejor tu Uchiha Hime¨ le respondió Naruto instantes antes de separarse y lanzar su kunai contra Sasuke quien también lo imito ambos kunais chocaron repeliéndose el uno al otro,{sera mejor que acabe este combate para poder humillar ami pequeño hermano}pensó Naruto instantes después agrego chakra a sus pies para lanzarse a una velocidad impresionante contra Sasuke el cual no lo vio recibiendo de lleno el golpe el cual iso que se doblara del dolor antes de sentir el frió metal de un kunai sobre su cuello¨eh gano Sasuke¨le dijo Naruto al oído ¨el ganador es Naruto¨exclamo Iruka al instante todas las fans de Sasuke espesaron a reclamar diciendo que su adorado Uchiha avía perdido por que Naruto iso trampa ¨ya cállense habrá un pequeño receso antes del combate final entre Naruto y Menma¨ todos se espesaron a dispersar lentamente nuestro protagonista se dirijia a la azotea pero en su camino se interpuso Menma ¨vas a caer ante mi Dobe¨ pero Naruto lo ignora pasando de el, ¨hey escúchame cuando te hablo debilucho¨ dijo Menma tratando de agarrar a naruto de su chamarra, Naruto al sentir como Menma trata de agarrarlo voltea y mira a Menma con una mirada muerta sin sentimiento la cual congela a Menma en su lugar para después decir ¨no te atrevas a tocarme maldito insecto¨ al terminar Naruto soltó un poco de instinto asesino el cual iso que Menma cayera arrodillado prosiguiendo Naruto retomo su camino a la azotea una vez ahí espero unos momentos asta que escucho una voz ¨vi como apaleaste al chico Inuzuka y al Uchiha¨ dijo la voz misteriosa pero claramente femenina ¨asi que te gustaron las peleas Neko_Nechan¨ dijo Naruto antes de lanzarse a abrazar a la mencionada ambu la cual lo recibió en brazos mas que gustosa ¨te eh traído el almuerzo Naru_Chan¨ ¨gracias Neko_Nechan¨ ¨Naru ahora que te as graduado eh decidido que te mostrare mi rostro y te diré mi nombre pero debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie mi identidad¨ ¨hai Ne_Chan no le diré a nadie¨ dijo Naruto emocionado debido a que al fin vería el rostro de su preciada One_Chan, Neko se quitaba lentamente la mascara haciendo que por la lentitud Naruto se desesperara cuando al fin se quito la mascara Naruto se quedo embobado con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas ¨hermosa¨ fue lo único que Naruto pudo pronunciar pero esto no era para mas debido a que el rostro de Neko poseía un rostro de facciones delicadas, unos ojos color avellana con una pequeña nariz respingada pero lo que mas llamo la atención de Naruto fuero esos labios carnosos los cuales solo provocaron un pensamiento en Naruto {quisiera probarlos} con ese pensamiento en mente Naruto solo atino a acercarse lentamente a Neko, Neko no se quedo atrás también acercando lentamente su rostro al de Naruto, hasta que paso sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso el cual duro solo unos instantes al separarse y darse cuenta de lo que avían echo ambos tomaron distancia entre ambos rápidamente, ¨y-yo me tengo que ir Naru después hablaremos de lo que ocurrió, por cierto mi nombre es yugao¨ dijo la ahora conocida como yugao antes de desaparecer, ¨idiota por que hisistes eso espero que Neko digo Yugao_Chan no me odie¨ dijo Naruto desanimado ¨tranquilo Naru_kun todo saldrá bien puedes arreglar eso después recuerda que dijo que hablarían después¨ le dijo Haruka reconfortándolo un poco ¨ne Haru_Chan me sorprende que no te moleste que la aya besado¨ ¨bueno tu eres uno de los últimos miembros del clan Uzumaki ademas de ser el mayor por lo que tienes que contraer matrimonio con varias mujeres para mantener el clan eh de admitir que en un principio no me gusto la idea pero seré feliz de compartirte siempre y cuando no me olvides¨le explico Haruka, Naruto se sorprendió no por el echo de que Haruka aceptara compartirlo sin por el echo de enterarse que prácticamente tendría un harem, una vez salio del shock que le provoco la noticia una sonrisa pervertida de la cual jiraya estaría orgulloso apareció en su rostro ¨ne Haru_Chan por que no me lo avías dicho antes¨ ¨me alegra que Oto_San te enseñara muchas cosas lo sabes cierto¨ ¨si pero el viejo no tiene nada que ver con lo que te pregunte¨ ¨CLARO QUE TIENE MUCHO QUE VER GRACIAS A EL TE CONVERTISTE EN PERVERTIDO¨grito Haruka ¨bueno sera mejor que pasemos a otro tema Haru_Chan que ropa interior traes el día de hoy?¨ pregunto descaradamente Naruto ¨eso es todo desde hoy todas las noches vendras a verme te sacare lo pervertido a golpes entendido Naruto¨ dijo Haruka con voz tenebrosa ¨HAI HARUKA_SAMA¨ respondió Naruto ¨bueno ahora si pasando a otros temas es hora de almorzar¨pero por obra del destino (osea yo) sonó el timbre dando por terminado el receso ¨NOOOOOOO por que a mi¨.

EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL MAKAI

Se puede ver como a un cristal de color morado oscuro se agrieta segundos después se escucha una risa diabólica que congelaría al mas valiente de los humanos.

Pronto seré libre, no puedo esperar esta vez no habrá quien me detenga MUAHAHAHAHA.

* * *

Hola espero que les gusten las batallas, agradeceré si me ayudan diciéndome que me les falta a estas para poder mejorarlo en el futuro.


	5. Chapter 4

`Doton´-jutsu.

Hola ¨Noooo¨-personaje hablando.

{por que}-personaje pensando.

* * *

CAPITULO 4

Daremos inicio al ultimo combate para decidir al novato del año, Naruto y Menma por favor pasen a la arena listos HAJIME-dijo Iruka.

A diferencia de ti yo eh sido entrenado por papá así que sera mejor que te rindas dobe-dijo arrogantemente Menma mientras se lanza contra Naruto, ¨Menma,Menma sabes algún día esa arrogancia te costara la vida¨- dijo Naruto mientras esquiva una patada dirigida a su rostro ¨deja de huir y ataca o acaso me tienes miedo¨dijo Menma retadoramente lanzando un puñetazo ala cara de Naruto el cual lo detiene con la mano ¨de acuerdo pero no te quejes después Menma_Chan¨ dijo Naruto con burla mientras desaparecía de la vista de Menma, el cual lo buscaba con la mirada {arriba no, izquierda tampoco, tampoco a la derecha en ese caso atrás}pensó Menma antes de salir volando asía arriba producto de una patada ascendente de Naruto quien termino sus sellos de manos ¨Futon: Renkudan (Elemento aire: Ráfaga de aire comprimido)¨ lanzando una esfera de aire contra Menma quien la recibió directamente lanzandolo mas alto, Naruto estaba aburrido el combate que le estaba dando su hermano era patético por lo que decidió terminarlo lanzo un kunai con un sello explosivo contra Menma el cual paso a centímetros de su cara, el kunai al estar un metro sobre Menma exploto lanzandolo rápidamente contra el suelo donde Naruto lo espera preparando otra técnica viendo el momento oportuno la ejecuto ¨Futon: Repussho (Elemento aire: palma de viento violento)¨ de las manos de Naruto salio una ráfaga de aire que mando a volar a Menma el cual choco contra un muro dejándolo inconsciente.

El ganador y novato del año es Naruto-proclamo Iruka.

Naruto salia de la academia después de haber soportado las quejas de las fans del Uchiha las cuales decían que había echo trampa o que el era demasiado débil para ser el novato del año esta ultima era de parte de Menma ¨bueno mejor voy a celebrar a ichiraku¨ murmuro para si mismo.

Viejo dame un miso ramen-dijo Naruto sentándose en un banco ¨enseguida Naruto¨ {espero que Yugao_Chan no me odie, espera desde cuando agrego el Chan a su nombre} ¨Naruto te encuentras bien?¨le pregunto Ayame mientras ponía un tazón frente a el ¨ehh si Ayame _Nechan no te preocupes¨ tras haber comido 15 tazones de ramen Naruto decidió dirigirse a los campos de entrenamiento.

Estuvo recorriendo los campos de entrenamiento hasta que la vio practicando kenjutsu con una boken con su mascara de gato cubriendo su hermoso rostro sin ese chaleco ambu que ocultaba sus pechos copa C y eso pantalones ambu que en opinión de Naruto eran una bendición del cielo por remarcar ese hermosos trasero, Naruto se acerco lentamente hacia ella cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la llamo ¨Neko_Chan¨ la mencionada al escucharlo detuvo sus movimientos volteando a verlo se sonrojo al recordar el beso que se avían dado daba gracias de que su macara ocultara el gran sonrojo que se formo en su cara ¨Na-Naruto que ases aquí?¨dijo Yugao quitándose su mascara,ahí estaba ese hermoso rostro de nuevo ante el tan hermoso como lo vio en la academia con un pequeño sonrojo le contesto con un tono de vos apenas audible ¨y-yo lo qu-que o-ocurrió en la academia lo si-siento¨ ¨Naru_Kun¨ murmuro Yugao ¨veras yo lamento si lo que hice te las¨ Naruto no pudo terminar debido a que Yugao lo interrumpió ¨YO TE AMO¨ grito Yugao sorprendiendo a Naruto por la declaración ¨Yugao yo¨ no pudo terminar por que nuevamente Yugao lo interrumpió ¨sabes en un principio yo te cuidaba simplemente por ordenes del hokage¨dijo Yugao lo que entristeció a Naruto ¨pero rápidamente te tome cariño y empece a hacerlo por gusto mientras pasaban los años por mas retos que hubiera en tu camino no te rendías sacabas mas y mas fuerzas para continuar seguir adelante volviéndote mas fuerte, en un principio pensé que mis sentimientos eran pasajeros pero por mas que pasara el tiempo cada ves que me sonreías y me mirabas fijamente mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, y ya no puedo ocultarlo mas me enamore perdidamente de ti¨ al voltear para ver a Naruto esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que ocurrió, Naruto al escuchar todo lo que dijo Yugao se sorprendió mas que nada al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por lo que cuando vio que ella alsaba su rostro para mirarle solo atino a plantarle un beso cargado de todos los sentimientos que tenia asía ella una ves el beso termino Naruto se acerco a su oído¨sabes en un principio mi cariño asía ti era completamente de hermanos yo te admiraba y te sigo admirando por lo fuerte que eres cuando te veía no sabia por que mi corazón se alocaba siempre pensé que era por cariño que te tenia pero hace tiempo caí en la realidad de que la razón por la cual mi corazón se ponía así era por que te amo mi hermosa Yu_Chan¨ Yugao sonrió al ver que Naruto sentía lo mismo que ella y se sonrojo por la forma en la que la llamo ¨ne Yu_Chan quieres ser mi novia¨ dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos, Yugao solo atino a besarlo y llorar de felicidad ¨si Naru_Kun si quiero ser tu novia¨, tras ese momento romántico los 2 se dedicaron a entrenar con sus espadas para terminar en una sesión de besos tras la cual Naruto se retiro a su hogar para descansar.

Una vez en su habitación Naruto estaba feliz por 2 razones Yugao avía aceptado ser su novia y por que pronto se podría ir mudar a un departamento al ser un ninja.

MIENTRAS NARUTO SE DECLARA A YUGAO.

En una habitación se encontraban todos lo jounins y varios chunin ademas del cuarto y tercer hokage, ¨bien nos hemos reunido aquí para la selección de sus alumnos empecemos quien primero¨ dijo Minato.

Yo Hatake Kakashi quiero como alumnos a Namikaze Uzumaki Menma y Naruto ademas de Uchiha Sasuke-hablo Kakashi ¨alguna objeción¨pregunto Minato, inmediatamente varios jounin pidieron no solo a Naruto sino también a Sasuke y Menma en su equipo ¨basta yo ya elegí al sensei de Naruto por lo que no tiene sentido que peleen por el¨dijo Hiruzen tras barias horas de discusión se acordó el orden de los equipos.

Equipo 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Menma y Haruno Sakura jounin a cargo Hatake Kakashi.

Equipo 8 Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata y Aburame Shino jounin a cargo Yuhi Kurenai.

Equipo 10 Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji jounin acargo Sarutobi Asuma.

Equipo 12 Namikaze Natsumi, Uchiha Satsuki y Sarutobi Nozomi jounin acargo Mitarashi Anko.

Equipo 13 Namikaze Naruto y Rock liu jounin acargo Uchiha Mikoto.

Eso es todo se pueden retirar- dijo Minato.

EN LO PROFUNDO DEL MAKAI.

Vemos a un demonio pasar frente a nuestro cristal favorito antes de caer inconsciente, tras 10 minutos el demonio recupero la conciencia se arrodilla frente al cristal ¨cuales son sus ordenes amo¨ dijo el demonio, ¨ve al mundo humano y tráeme toda la información sobre el estado actual de este¨ ¨como ordene amo¨ dijo el demonio partiendo por un portal al mundo humano {se acerca el momento de mi liberación no puedo esperar MUAHAHAHA} pensó Aldebaran.

* * *

eso es todo, respecto al castigo que Haruka le dará a Naruto me pueden mandar un PM con ideas que ustedes tengan para quitarle lo pervertido o bien en un comentario, sin mas que decir me despido hasta la próxima.

Cierto, cierto como leyeron en este capitulo Sasuke tiene una hermana gemela que sobrevivió a la masacre al igual que Mikoto ahora si eso es todo creo.


	6. Chapter 5

`Doton´-jutsus.

hola ¨noooo¨-personaje hablando.

{KUKUKUKU}-personaje pensando.

* * *

CAPITULO 5: AL FIN LIBRE

Eso es todo lo que a ocurrido todo el tiempo que estuvo dormido amo- termino de reportar el demonio a Aldebarán ¨ya veo es momento de tu ultimo encargo¨ dijo Aldebarán ¨ordeneme lo que quiera amo¨ ¨necesito que te arrodilles ante mi¨le ordeno, el demonio obedeció inmediatamente una ves estuvo arrodillado un pedazo del cristal salio volando y le atravesó la cabeza, el demonio callo muerto al suelo antes de empezar a convulsionar su apariencia empezó a cambiar su cabello se volvió negro y creció asta llegarle a media espalda sus ojos se volvieron negros y de su espalda salieron un par de alas negras ¨tsk solo cinco por ciento de mi poder ahhh de momento sera suficiente¨dijo Aldebarán para si mismo alejándose del cristal, pero no a mas de 5 metros choco con una red eléctrica ¨maldición tal parece que el cristal no dejara que me aleje sera mejor que le llame¨ al terminar de decir eso Aldebarán traso una secuencia de sellos de manos al terminar puso su mano en el suelo ¨Kami no geijutsu: tentai no yobidashi (arte divina: invocación celestial)¨ tras decir esas palabras una nube de humo se iso presente tras despejarse se pudo ver un cristal de color morado claro un poco mas chico que el de Aldebarán ¨tsk se me avía olvidado que fue sellado al igual que yo, tal parece ser que mi liberación tendrá que esperar al menos disfrute de tener un cuerpo después de tanto tiempo Kami no geijutsu: Rirīsu (arte divina: liberación)¨tras terminar su técnica el cuerpo del demonio volvió a su estado original mientras el cristal pequeño se rompía en pedazos y de el callo un cuerpo pesadamente al suelo.

Media hora después habría lentamente sus ojos no recordaba que avia sucedido {piensa Ryu te uniste a Aldebarán y estabas peleando con un humano pero que mas, espera mi pelea cierto} al instante se levanta y se pone en posición de ataque y busca a Hagoromo pero no lo encuentra solo hay un cristal morado brillando con fuerza ¨me alegra que despertaras Ryu¨ ¨dijo Aldebarán ¨ehh Aldebarán donde estas no te veo espera si no te veo es por que te volviste mas feo cierto jajajaja ya era hora de que aceptaras tu fealdad amigo mio jajajaja pero sabes no es para que te ocultes yo te acepto somos amigos después de todo jajajaja¨ exclamo Ryu sujetándose el estomago por reír tanto ¨no me ves por que estoy sellado en el cristal y tu eres el maldito feo Dobe¨ ¨ehh que dices maldito Teme¨ dijo Ryu dejando de reír ¨lo que escuchaste Dobe¨ dijo Aldebarán ¨Teme¨ le respondió Ryu ¨Dobe¨ respondió Aldebarán ¨Teme¨ dijo divertido Ryu¨DOBE¨ grito Aldebarán harto ¨ehh que sucede¨ ¨necesito que me consigas un cuerpo el cual controlar¨ pidió Aldebarán ¨y por que debería no soy tu sirvienta¨ se quejo Ryu ¨por que yo estoy sellado en este cristal maldito imbécil¨ ¨ya no te esponjes solo era una broma, pero por que no rompes el sello que te aprisiona¨ ¨para eso necesito un cuerpo el mio se destruyo después de estar encerrado en este sello tan poderoso¨ ¨ok te traeré un cuerpo¨ ¨una ultima cosa tal parece ser que los dioses previnieron nuestro despertar por lo que eligieron otro humano necesito que lo investigues para saber su nivel¨ ¨puedo usar cualquier método¨ ¨ahhh de acuerdo usa cualquier método pero quiero una medida exacta entendido¨ ¨siii en ese caso me voy¨.

EN EL MUNDO HUMANO

Minato llega a su hogar después de lidiar con la repartición de equipos, una vez entro se dirigió a la cocina ¨Kushi_chan eh llegado¨ le dijo Minato dándole un beso ¨me alegro Mina_Kun ahora siéntate te serviré la cena, Menma, Natsumi bajen la cena esta lista¨ grito Kushina, una vez bajaron Kushina sirvio la cena ¨oto_san Naruto no puede ser el novato del año ese debería ser yo así que deberías quitarle el titulo y dármelo a mi¨ pidió mas bien exigió Menma ¨Naruto tu hermano es el novato del año quien lo diría pero Menma yo no le puedo quitar el titulo eso no depende de mi¨ explico Minato ¨pero oto_san¨ renegó Menma ¨Menma cariño ya escuchaste a tu padre¨dijo Kushina dejando a Menma renegando ¨hablando de Naruto donde esta¨ pregunto Minato ¨no se cariño tal vez en su habitación¨ le respondió Kushina ¨Natsumi cariño dile a tu hermano que baje a cenar¨ pidió Minato ¨hai oto_san¨, Natsumi se dirigía a buscar a su hermano pero es interrumpida por un toquido en la puerta ¨voy¨ respondió Natsumi una vez abrió se topo con la sorpresa de que la persona que tocaba era su hermano ¨gracias por abrir se me olvido mi llave en la mañana ahora si me disculpas¨ dijo Naruto tomando camino a su habitación pero es interrumpido a medio camino por su hermana ¨Naruto_nisan oka_san quiere que cenes con nosotros¨ ¨primero no me digas ni_san y segundo no gracias ya cene¨ dijo Naruto con notaria molestia en su voz por como lo llamo Natsumi continuando su camino ¨lo siento Naruto pero por favor cena con nosotros oka_san iso ramen¨ pidió Natsumi, Naruto al escuchar ramen se detuvo {mmmmm que are ciertamente ya cene pero rechazar un plato de ramen iría contra mis principios, ahhh todo sea por el ramen} medito para si mismo Naruto ocasionando que en su subconsciente Haruka cayera de espaldas por el amor que le profesaba al ramen su novio, ¨esta bien solo un tazón¨ dijo Naruto poniendo feliz a Natsumi por aceptar, Naruto entro al comedor tomo asiento y sin advertencia alguna tomo el tazón de Menma para empezar a comérselo ¨hey ese es mi ramen dámelo dobe¨ exigió Menma ¨este ramen esta delicioso¨ dijo Naruto ignorando completamente a Menma ¨mas por favor¨ pidió Naruto extendiendo el tazón asía Kushina quien solo atino a tomarlo confundida por la escena que se llevaba acabo entre sus hijos, ¨así que obtuviste el titulo de novato del año Naruto¨ dijo Minato ¨hai fue fácil la competencia era muy débil¨ explico Naruto con el único propósito de molestar a Menma con su comentario dando resultado ¨tu eres el único débil en este lugar solo fue suerte que me pudieras ganar¨ reclamo Menma ¨si como digas Menma¨ dijo Naruto antes de volver a comer ramen, tras varios tazones de ramen naruto procedió a retirarse a descansar ignorando a sus padres los cuales quería hablar con el.

Al día siguiente Naruto se levanto y después de su aseo personal decidió que era hora de cambiar de su estilo de vestir pero eso lo arreglaría después de la selección de equipos por lo que bajo a tomar su desayuno encontrándose con Kushina quien preparaba el de sus hermanos por lo que como siempre prepararía el mismo el suyo estaba a punto de preparárselo cuando es interrumpido por Kushina ¨Naru_chan el desayuno esta casi listo toma asiento¨ sorprendiendo a Naruto que razón habría para que Kushina le preparara el desayuno a un que siendo sincero eso no importaba de cualquier forma se iría después de que fuera un genin oficialmente estaba por declinar la oferta cuando vio que Kushina no aceptaría un NO por respuesta por lo que no le quedo mas que sentarse a esperar el desayuno, tras haber desayunado soportando las ganas la matar a Menma por los comentario respecto a su poder.

Una vez entro al salón decidió sentarse lo mas alejada mente posible de sus hermanos y Sasuke a un lado de Shino, al ver que todavía faltaba para que Iruka llegara decidió entrar a su paisaje mental para pasar el tiempo.

Una ves dentro se dirige directamente a la pequeña cabaña de su inquilina, al entrar no la encuentra en la sala, ni en el comedor por lo que decide ir a su habitación donde tampoco esta por lo que solo queda una opción el baño, así que con una sonrisa pervertida Naruto se dirige lentamente al baño, al estar cerca escucha el sonido inequívoco de la regadera aumentando su sonrisa, abriendo lentamente la puerta hasta que le fue posible ver a Haruka espera esa no era Haruka ni siquiera era mujer {que demonios} pensó Naruto ese tío no ese monstruo de cejas espesas con corte de tazón desnudo enfrente de el, lo peor ese monstruo se dio cuenta de su presencia eso no seria tan malo si no fuera por que murmura algo de las llamas de la juventud Naruto al ver esta imagen solo atino a desmallarse, detrás de Naruto podemos ver a Haruka con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de decir ¨paso uno para quitarle lo pervertido a Naruto_Kun completado kukukuku¨.

Naruto despertó sobresaltado {que demonios era eso mierda} pensó mientras temblaba en su lugar por mas que intentaba no podía sacarse esa imagen de su cabeza para su suerte Iruka entro al salón distrayendolo de momento.

muy bien clase a partir de hoy son shinobis deberán proteger a la aldea- dijo Iruka empezando su discurso.

Ahora pasare a nombrar lo equipos y su jounin sensei bien primer equipo- dijo Iruka, pero pasemos a los equipos importantes.

Muy bien el equipo 7 esta conformado por Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Menma y Haruno sakura su jounin a cargo sera Hatake Kakashi- dijo Iruka, ocasionando un grito de emoción en Sakura y muchos de molesta por parte de las fans de Sasuke.

El equipo 8 estará conformado por Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y Hyuga Hinata su jounin a cargo es Yuhi Kurenai- dijo Iruka, Kiba al escuchar el nombre de Hinata sonrió pervertida mente, Naruto al verlo volteo instintivamente a ver a Shino quien asintió dándole a entender a Naruto que cuidaría a Hinata de Kiba.

El equipo 10 estará conformado por Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji y Nara Shikamaru su Jounin a cargo es Sarutobi Asuma-dijo Iruka, al instante Ino objeto ¨por que yo debo de estar con el bago y el gor¨no pudo terminar su oración por que Shikamaru le cubrió la boca ¨Ino sera mejor que no termines esa oración Chouji es un poco sensible con su peso¨ le susurro Shikamaru al oído.

El equipo 12 estará conformado por Namikaze Natsumi, Uchiha Satsuki y Sarutobi Nozomi su jounin a cargo es Mitarashi Anko-dijo Iruka con cara de miedo ocasionando una cara de intriga en las alumnas de la mencionada.

Y el equipo 13 estará conformado por Uzumaki Naruto y Rock liu su jounin a cargo es Uchiha Mikoto, bien sus jounin sensei vendrán por ustedes dentro de 2 horas por lo que pueden usar este tiempo para convivir con sus compañeros-dijo Iruka saliendo del salón.

Tras salir Iruka del salón una ventana es rota por un kunai que se clava en la pared este kunai sujeta una lona con la inscripción LA GRAN JOUNIN ANKO MITARASHI seguido de una mujer de ojos color castaño claro, cabello color morado pechos copa D cubiertos por una malla ninja ajustada sobre esta un pequeño chaleco color café su redondo y carnoso trasero cubierto por una falda corta del mismo color dejando muy poco a la imaginación, ¨equipo 12 sigan me¨ dijo con voz de mando la kunoishi, las chicas se miraron entre ellas antes de seguirla saliendo del salón, los demás alumnos siguieron platicando entre ellos tras ver salir a sus compañeras.

Una vez salieron del salón Anko las guió a la azotea, una vez llegaron Anko se sentó en la barandilla y sus alumnas frente a ella en el suelo.

Muy bien mocosas yo soy la gran Anko y seré su jounin sensei, primero quiero que se presenten para darles un ejemplo empezare yo, mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko soy jounin desde hace 3 años me gustan los dangos y la ceremonia del te, odio a los traidores y los pervertidos, mi sueño para el futuro es encontrar un hombre que me ame y me colme de amor todas las noches en nuestra recamara- dijo Anko con una mirada soñadora ¨ahora preséntense ustedes.

Yo empezare mi nombre es Namikaze Natsumi, me gusta el ramen, entrenar con ka_san y molestar a Menma, odio a los emos vengativos, los tomates y a los pervertidos, mi sueño es casarme con alguien sin importar lo que diga la gente- termino Natsumi con un pequeño sonrojo.

Mi nombre es Uchiha Satsuki, me gustan muchas cosas entre ellas entrenar con ka_san, el helado de fresa y pasar tiempo con Naruto_kun, odio los pervertidos y los tomates, mi sueño es casarme con alguien especial- dijo Satsuki.

Mi nombre es Sarutobi Nozomi, me gusta entrenar con mi tío Asuma el helado de chocolate y pasar tiempo con Naru_kun, odio a las personas hipócritas los tomates entre otras cosas y mi sueño para el futuro es casarme con Naruto_kun-al terminar de decir esto sus dos compañeras voltearon a verla con enojo por lo directa que fue.

Muy interesante, pero puedo preguntar por que odian los tomates-dijo Anko.

Por que es la comida favorita de Sasuke_baka- respondieron simultáneamente.

Sabe normalmente debería hacerles una prueba pero dejaremos eso de lado desde ahora somos el equipo numero doce las quiero ver en dos días en el campo de entrenamiento numero 6-dijo Anko antes desaparecer en un sunshin.

Nozomi por que fuistes tan directa- le pregunto Natsumi.

Yo no tengo ningún problema en profesar mis sentimientos por Naruto_kun a diferencia de ustedes- les respondió Nozomi.

En el salón de clases la mayoría de los jounin habían recogido a sus equipos dejando solo a los equipos 7 y 13.

Ahhhhh esto es aburrido- se quejaba Naruto con su compañero.

Tranquilo Naruto_san estoy seguro que sensei se retraso por algo importante- respondió liu.

Lo se pero no deja de ser aburri-Naruto fue interrumpido por dos explosiones de humo enfrente de ellos al despejarse pudieron ver que se trataban de dos personas el primero un hombre un peli-plateado su pelo parecía desafiar la gravedad al ir asía arriba su ojo derecho esta cubierto por su banda ninja su nariz y su boca cubiertos igualmente por una mascara color azul oscuro viste una camisa de manga larga color azul oscuro sobre esta el chaleco que lo identifica como jounin, unos pantalones del mismo color, calzado ninja color negro, sobre sus manos unos guantes color negro que dejan sus dedos al descubierto en la parte de arriba unas placas metálicas como protección, trae su porta shuriken en su pierna derecha, el segundo es una mujer peli-negra de rostro de fina facciones pechos copa D y un hermoso trasero,viste una blusa de manga larga color negro sobre esta su chaleco de jounin, unos pantalones pegados de color azul oscuro, calzado ninja negro, trae su porta shuriken en su pierna derecha y en su espalda un tanto ambu.

Equipo 7 los espero en la azotea- dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer, los miembros del equipo 7 abandonaron el aula dejando solos ala mujer y los 2 miembros del equipo 13.

Mi nombre es Uchiha Mikoto y desde ahora seré su jounin sensei- dijo Mikoto.

Sensei donde estaba? por que tardo tanto? que aremos primero?-interrogo Naruto.

Ehhh bueno respondiendo a tus preguntas en orden estaba limpiando mi casa, tarde tanto por que mi hogar es grande y nos presentaremos les daré un ejemplo empezando yo, mi nombre es Uchiha Mikoto, me gusta pasar tiempos con mi hijos la jardinería entre otras cosas, odio algunas cosas, y mi sueño para el futuro no había pensado en eso ahora ustedes-dijo Mikoto.

Mi nombre es Rock Liu, me gusta entrenar con mi primo Lee y Gai_sensei, odio a las personas que critican a otras sin conocerlas y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en un shinobi respetado no solo en la aldea en el mundo entero-termino de presentarse energeticamente Liu.

Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos{y Haruka_chan} la jardinería y el ramen , odio muchas cosas entre ellas el tomate y a los traidores, mi sueño para el futuro es traer la paz al mundo- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a su compañero y sensei por su sueño.

Muy bien equipo les are una prueba de supervivencia para ver si son aptos para ser genins así que quieren hacer la prueba hoy o el día de mañana?-les pregunto Mikoto.

Hoy-respondieron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Liu.

De acuerdo los espero en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7-dijo Mikoto antes de desaparecer.

Naruto_kun te reto a una carrera al campo de entrenamiento-dijo Liu.

De acuerdo Liu listo ya-dijo Naruto al instante ambos salen corriendo en dirección a los campo de entrenamiento.

Con el equipo 7 en la azotea.

Muy bien equipo lo primero que aremos es presentarnos digan su nombre lo que le gusta lo que odia y sus sueños para el futuro-dijo Kakashi.

Por que no inicia usted sensei- pidió Sakura.

De acuerdo mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, me gustan algunas cosa ,odio algunas otras y mi sueño para el futuro no había pensado en eso ahora ustedes-dijo Kakashi.

{solo nos dijo su nombre}pensaron los tres simultáneamente.

Mi nombre es Namikaze Menma, me gusta el ramen entrenar con oto_san, odio a alguien y mi sueño para el futuro es matarlo en un futuro- dijo Menma.

Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, me gusta Sasuke_kun, odio a Naruto y mi sueño para el futuro es casarme con Sasuke_kun-dijo Sakura.

Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, me gustan algunas cosas, odio a mi hermano y mi sueño no mi meta es matarlo-dijo Sasuke.

{dos vengativos y una fanática genial no me pudo tocar peor equipo}-pensó Kakashi.

Bien los veré mañana en el campo de entrenamiento a las 6 de la mañana-dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer.

* * *

**Eso a sido todo, a partir de ahora tratare de que los capítulos sean mas largos por lo que tardare mas.**


	7. Chapter 6

`doton´-jutsu.

hola¨nooo¨-personaje hablando.

{por que}-personaje pensando.

* * *

CAPITULO 6

Vemos a Naruto y Liu corriendo a los campos de entrenamiento, en su camino avientan personas sin importar quien sea, ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento {yo ganare}.

Mikoto avía llegado al campo de entrenamiento ase media hora y sus alumnos no aparecían {que motivo habrá para que no lleguen}pensaba sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Naruto y Liu no tenían idea de donde se encontraban solo podían ver arboles mucho mas grandes que los de un bosque normal, ¨Liu tienes idea de como terminamos en este lugar¨pregunto Naruto ¨la verdad no tengo idea solo recuerdo haber cruzado una cerca con el numero 44¨le respondió Liu ¨espera no imposible terminamos en el bosque de la muerte debemos salir de aquí¨dijo naruto con notable preocupación en su voz,¨por que se llama el bosque de la muerte Naruto¨interrogo Liu ¨eso es muy simple eso se debe a las criaturas gigantes que abitan en el¨dijo Naruto ¨entiendo Naruto ahora otra interrogante que hacemos ya esta oscureciendo¨pregunto preocupado Liu ¨imposible¨exclamo Naruto¨Liu tal parece que tendremos que pasar la noche en este lugar mañana buscaremos la salida¨{genial siempre quise venir a este lugar}dijo y pensó Naruto antes de caminar buscando una cueva para pasar la noche¨si no queda de otra tu crees que Mikoto_sensei siga esperándonos¨pregunto Liu ¨siendo sincero Liu creo que de momento debemos preocuparnos mas por buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche¨dijo Liu resignado siguiendo a Naruto.

Mikoto estaba preocupada ya había oscurecido y sus alumnos no aparecían por ningún lado, los había buscado por toda la aldea y no aparecían por lo que solo quedaba informarle al hokage.

Minato estaba aburrido no había salido de su oficina en todo el día quería ver a sus hijos pero sobre todo a Naruto, el Kushina se habían dado cuenta de que siempre habían dejado de lado a Naruto pero pareciera que el no los quisiera los evitaba a cualquier costo no notaba odio en su mirada cuando los miraba de echo no notaba ningún sentimiento asía ellos, por lo que se decidieron a cambiar eso tratando de incluirlo en todo pero no podían el se rehusaba, es sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucha que tocan la puerta.

Mikoto entro a la oficina su cabeza estaba gacha debido a la vergüenza de informar lo que le sucedió a su equipo.

Hokage_sama- dijo Mikoto antes de ser interrumpida por Minato.

Mikoto tu sabes que me puedes llamar por mi nombre, así que dime que sucede-dijo Minato sin levantar la mirada del papeleo.

Bueno Minato lo que sucede es que perdí a mi equipo de genins-dijo Mikoto con vergüenza.

COMO-grito exaltado Minato.

Veras lo que sucede es que yo les pregunte si quería hacer la prueba hoy o el día de mañana, ellos sin pensarlo respondieron que hoy, yo les dije que los vería en el campo de entrenamiento numero 13 una vez ahí los estuve esperando, pero no aparecían por lo que decidí buscarlo ya los busque en toda la aldea y no aparecen, vine a informarte por que el único lugar donde no los busque fue en el bosque de la muerte-le explico Mikoto a Minato.

Rayos de momento solo nos queda rezar para que no les pase nada, de momento solo ordenare que suelte el químico usando en las pruebas para chunin para que las criaturas mas peligrosas se alejen-dijo Minato antes de llamar a un ambu y ordenarle soltar el químico en el bosque de la muerte.

Minato cuanto tarda el químico en hacer efecto?-pregunto Mikoto.

Algunas horas pero tendremos que esperar asta mañana para buscarlos-respondió Minato.

Por que esperar hasta mañana su podemos buscarlo hoy-dijo Mikoto desesperada.

Créeme yo también quiero salir inmediatamente a buscarlos pero la que conoce mejor el bosque es Anko y en estos momentos no se encuentra en la aldea debido a que le esta haciendo la prueba a sus genins fuera en un pueble cercano y regresa mañana en la mañana-dijo Minato.

Supongo que no queda de otra, espero que no les pase nada malo- dijo Mikoto preocupada por sus alumnos.

Yo también espero que no les pase nada malo Mikoto-secundo Minato.

En el hueco de un árbol en el bosque de la muerte podemos ver una fogata sobre esta se puede ver un par de varas cada una con un pescado asándose lentamente, a los costados de la fogata podemos ver dos figuras esperando pacientemente su cena.

Naruto tu crees que nos estén buscando-pregunto Liu.

Si te soy sincero yo creo que tal vez nos busquen hasta mañana-le respondió Naruto.

por que crees eso-volvió a interrogar Liu.

Pues por que tiene que soltar el químico que aleja a las criaturas mas peligrosas del bosque-le volvió a responder Naruto.

Como sabes tanto de este bosque Naruto-volvió a preguntar Liu.

Antes de volverme genin escuche que en este lugar se realiza una de las pruebas de asenso a chunin por lo que decidí investigar para estar preparado cuando tuviera que realizar el examen, de momento comamos parece ser que los pescados están listos-dijo Naruto.

De acuerdo ya tengo hambre-respondió Liu.

Después de haber cenado ambos se acostaron para tratar de conciliar el sueño al menos en el caso de Liu ya que Naruto espero a que se durmiera para salir a investigar el bosque de la muerte, Naruto salio del agujero del árbol y se interno en el bosque, eso si marcando los arboles para no perderse y regresar al árbol donde dejo a Liu, estuvo vagando un rato hasta que se topo con una cueva solo se podía ver oscuridad en esta, alguien normal se alejaría de ella pero Naruto era todo menos normal de echo sentía que algo le llamaba dentro de esta, por lo que decidió entrar a investigar un poco, una vez entro tuvo que activar su rinegan para poder ver en la oscuridad, estuvo caminado un rato hasta que se topo con un pedestal y sobre este se encontraba una katana la cual no podía ver bien por alguna razón, tras analizar el pedestal se encontró con una inscripción la cual decía¨este es el hogar de descanso de la espada shüsui solo quien la espada considere digno podrá portarla¨ ¨interesante seria muy estupido tomarla pero que mas da no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad¨ dijo Naruto para si mismo, antes de estirar su mano y tomar la katana, al momento de tomarla una luz blanca lo sega cuando eta se dispersa nota que ya no se encontraba en la cueva sino en un prado hermoso con montañas a las lejanías y una persona frente a el esta persona es musculosa pero sin exagerar tiene uno de sus ojos cerrado y sobre este una cicatriz que cruza verticalmente el ojo su pelo es color verde, viste un kimono color verde [zoro de one piece pues].

Veo que has sido capas de tomar a shüsui-dijo el hombre.

Quien eres tu?-pregunto Naruto.

Mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro y soy el antiguo portador de shüsui-dijo el ahora conocido como Zoro.

Es un honor conocerte, pero puedo preguntar donde estamos y por que estoy aquí?-interrogo Naruto.

Nos encontramos en el limbo pero puedes estar tranquilo no moriste solo te traje aquí para conversar-dijo Zoro calmado a Naruto.

Sobre que necesitas conversar conmigo-pregunto Naruto.

Shüsui por si misma tiene un gran poder, pero para despertarla por completa debe estar con sus dos hermanas-dijo Zoro.

Hay otras dos espadas como shüsui-interrogo Naruto.

Si y como has podido tomar a shüsui ahora debes buscar las otras dos espadas para poder usarlas a todo su potencial, eh de preguntar sabes utilizar la espada-dijo Zoro.

Si no soy un maestro pero se defenderme-respondió Naruto.

De acuerdo pero toma no estaría de mas que aprendieras el estilo de ittoryu que yo utilizaba-dijo Zoro lanzando le un pergamino.

Muchas gracias no te decepcionare reuniré a shüsui con sus hermanas-dijo Naruto.

Eso espero antes de que te bayas cada ves que encuentres una espada un pergamino aparecerá frete a ti con el siguiente estilo de pelea y en la ultimo también aparecerá uno que te explique como utilizar el haki-dijo Zoro, antes de que otros flash de luz se hiciera presente segando a Naruto de nuevo.

Naruto abrió lentamente los ojos frente a el estaba shüsui y el pergamino que le dio Zoro, ahora tenia una nueva meta buscar las espadas hermanas de shüsui, pero también se preguntaba que seria eso de haki luego investigaría eso primero quería apreciar bien su nueva katana, Shüsui posee una hoja color negro con un borde rojo muy distintivo su empuñadura posee unos bordes similares a los de la hoja su funda es totalmente negra,Naruto feliz procede a sellar su espada y el pergamino en uno de sus brazos, procediendo a regresar al árbol donde dejo a su compañero, una vez llego decidió dormir un poco antes de que amaneciera.

Anko entraba extrañada a la torre hokage, se le hacia extraño que le llamaran tan temprano, una vez llego toco y una vez escucho el ¨pase¨ se extraño mas al encontrar que también se encontraban los demás jounin sensei en el lugar.

Me mando a llamar hokage_sama-dijo Anko.

Si me alegro que pudieras venir, la razón por la que los reuní hoy para ayudar a mikoto a buscar a sus alumnos-les dijo Minato.

Y donde debemos buscarlos sensei?-pregunto Kakashi.

En el bosque de la muerte-dijo Minato.

Y podemos saber como es que terminaron en ese lugar hokage_sama-pregunto Asuma.

Esa pregunta sera respondida una vez se les encuentre por el momento vallan a buscarles- ordeno Minato, al instantes todos los jounin desaparecieron dejando solo a Minato {espero que no les haya pasado nada malo}pensó Minato una vez estuvo solo.

Todos los jounins se encontraban frente a la entrada del bosque de la muerte pensando como se dividirían para buscar a los alumnos de mikoto, cuando escuchan un ruido proveniente de arbusto cerca de la reja.

Un rayo de sol entraba en el lugar de descanso de Naruto y Liu despertando los.

Ahhhh Liu creo que debemos salir y buscar una salida de este bosque lo antes posible no crees-dijo Naruto.

Ciertamente no quiero pasar otra noche en este bosque-dijo Liu levantándose.

Ambos tras levantarse empezaron a caminar buscando la salida, tras haber caminado un rato empezaron a escuchar voces a la lejanía por lo que no teniendo nada que perder se dirigieron asía el origen de esas voces, una vez estuvieron lo suficiente mente cerca se escondieron por si era un enemigo pero se dieron cuenta de que eran los jounins de konoha y que entre ellos se encontraba su sensei por lo que decidieron salir.

Hola Mikoto_sensei-grito Liu llamando la atención de los jounin que se sorprendieron al verlos sin ningún tipo de herida, una vez salieron Mikoto corrió asía ellos y los abrazo diciendo que estaba muy preocupada por ellos.

Mocosos como es que terminaron en el bosque de la muerte y lograron salir totalmente ilesos-pregunto no mas bien interrogo Anko.

Jejejeje pues acabamos dentro debido a que estábamos compitiendo para ver quien llegaba primero al campo de entrenamiento numero 13 y pues en el camino entramos en el bosque, y pues salimos ilesos debido a que no nos encontramos con ninguna criatura ,ademas de que cuando oscureció buscamos refugio-explico Naruto.

Mikoto-sensei cual sera nuestra prueba?-pregunto Liu.

Ehhh Liu no creo que sea necesaria una prueba acaban de salir del bosque, ademas de sobrevivir una noche en el apenas habiéndose graduado-dijo Mikoto.

Como sea ahora deberías ir a informar a hokage_sama Mikoto-dijo Kurenai.

Si tienen razón niños vamos tenemos que reportarnos con hokage_sama-dijo Mikoto.

HAI-respondieron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Liu.

bueno nosotros nos retiramos a ver a nuestros equipos- dijo Asuma antes desaparecer seguido de los demás jounin dejando solos a Mikoto y sus alumnos que tomaron camino a la torre hokage.

Una vez llegaron tuvieron que explicarle a Minato como fue que terminaron en el bosque de la muerte, el cual tras terminar de escucharlos los regaño por su falta de atención al entorno, una vez termino el regaño pidieron una misión Minato vio a Mikoto la cual asintió dando a entender que si así empezaron hacer misiones las terribles misiones de rango D.

DOS MESE DESPUÉS.

Naruto estaba harto de hacer las misiones de rango D, ya habían hecho de todo pasear perros, cuidar bebes, pintar, etc no podía mas necesitaba salir de la aldea en una misión de verdad la obtendría quisieran o no, por lo que decidió mostrar su inconformismo abriendo la puerta de la oficina del hokage sin esperar a recibir permiso.

Quiero una misión de rango C-exigió Naruto, sorprendiendo a el hokage, iruka y los equipos 7 y 12 por la forma en que entro.

De acuerdo-respondió Minato, {esto fue demasiado fácil pensó debe haber alguna condición}pensó Naruto.

Les daré su primera misión de rango C a los tres equipos, sera una misión de protección protegerán al constructor de puentes Tazuna-explico Minato mientras ordenaba que hicieran pasar a Tazuna,{sabia que habría algo que no me iba a gustar}pensó Naruto resignado.

Tazuna es hombre mayor viste una camisa de resaque y unos pantalones pesquero alrededor de su cuello trae una toalla y en su cabeza un sombrero de paja, en su mano derecha trae una botella de sake y despide un olor a alcohol por lo que claramente esta borracho.

Seguro de que estos mocosos podrán defenderme no se ven muy fuertes-dijo Tazuna mirando lascivamente a Mikoto y Anko, se disponía a hablar pero un kunai rompió su botella y paso cerca de su rostro.

Le recomiendo que deje de mirar de esa forma a Mikoto _Sensei y Anko_sensei- dijo Naruto con voz sombría haciendo que Tazuna retroceda hasta chocar con una pared.

Tranquilo no te enojes jejejeje, como sea yo soy el gran constructor de puentes Tazuna y su misión es defenderme en mi camino a mi hogar y mientras construyo el puente-dijo Tazuna ya recuperado del susto que le dio Naruto.

De acuerdo nos veremos en una hora en la salida este de la aldea-dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer en un sunshin.

Nos vemos-dijeron los miembros del equipo 13 antes de desparecer también en un sunshin.

Los demás genins se sorprendieron al ver que Naruto y Liu podían realizar el sunshin no jutsu, {increíble}pensaron las alumnas de Anko,{ese poder debería ser mio para matar a itachi/Naruto}pensaron Menma y Sasuke, {ese dobe solo quiere quitarle la atención a Sasuke-kun}pensó Sakura, tras estos pensamientos salieron en dirección a sus hogares para arreglar lo necesario para el viaje.

Naruto llegaba al departamento que compartía con Yugao para arreglar sus cosas para el viaje¨todavía recuerdo el día en que decidí mudarme con Yu_chan¨ dijo Naruto perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

FLASH BACK

Naruto acababa de terminar su primer día de misiones y siendo sincero estaba muy feliz debido a que ya podía abandonar la casa del hokage por lo que solo quedaba buscar un lugar donde quedarse.

Naruto_kun-dijo una voz detrás de el haciéndolo voltear topándose con su novia Yugao.

Que sucede Yu_chan-dijo Naruto.

Me preguntaba que es lo que haces por la zona departamental-pregunto Yugao.

Pues busco un departamento, debido a que ya soy oficialmente un ninja puedo irme de la cas adel hokage- le explico Naruto {perfecto es mi oportunidad}penso Yugao.

Por que no te mudas con migo-le pregunto.

No quisiera incomodarte Yu-chan-dijo Naruto.

No tranquilo al contrario me alegraría que vivieras con migo, ademas somos novios no tiene nada de malo-dijo Yugao.

De acuerdo Yu_chan esta decidido me mudare contigo-dijo Naruto.

Naruto partió por sus pertenencias a la casa del hokage, una vez llego al departamento de Yugao ordeno sus cosas pero había un problema solo había una cama.

Yu_chan yo dormiré en el sillón-dijo Naruto.

NO-grito Yugao, ¨digo si quieres podemos dormir juntos por mi no hay ningún problema ademas solo vamos a dormir no aremos nada mas¨dijo Yugao totalmente sonrojada en su cara.

Esta bien Yu_chan-dijo Naruto igual de rojo.

FIN FLASH BACK

Una vez termino de arreglar sus cosas le dejo una nota a Yugao informándole que se iría de misión fuera de la aldea, una vez dejada la nota partió rumbo a la puerta este de la aldea.

{tal parece ser que me perdí demasiado en mis recuerdos}pensó Naruto al ver que era el único que faltaba.

Hola chicos-dijo Naruto.

BAKA POR QUE TARDASTE DEMASIADO-le grito Sakura.

Bueno estamos aquí para hablar de lo que hago o para ir en una misión-dijo Naruto.

Antes de que Sakura volviera a gritar intervino Kakashi ¨vamos chicos no peleen lo que cuenta es que Naruto ya llegue y podemos partir¨dijo Kakashi dando fin a la pelea.

Los equipos y Tazuna emprendieron su camino al país de las olas todos estaban aburridos hasta que Sakura decidió hacer una pregunta por demás estúpida.

Kakashi_sensei en el país de las olas hay ninjas-pregunto Sakura provocando un pensamiento en general {enserio es la mas inteligente de la ultima generación}.

Kakashi se disponía a responder pero es interrumpido por Naruto.

Sakura te diré algo deberías pensar muy bien tu pregunta antes de hacerla no hagas que Kakashi_sensei malgaste su saliva explicándote algo que ya deberías saber-dijo Naruto con molestia, lo cual enojo a Sakura.

Tu cállate baka no por que tu seas una rata de biblioteca significa que los demás también lo seamos-dijo Sakura tratando de molestar a Naruto, claro sin lograrlo.

Ehhhh dijiste algo Sakura-respondió desinteresada mente Naruto, logrando sacar de quicio a Sakura, pero es interrumpida cuando dos hombres salen de un charco y aprisionan con unas cadenas a los tres jounins y los parten en pedazos, los genins entraron en shock al ver la escena, a lo cual los hombre aprovechan y se lanzan a atacar al constructor de puentes Naruto al ver esto reacciona y se lanza al ataque con un puñetazo al estomago de uno de los hombres impactandolo ocasionando que salga volando asía un tronco chocando contra el con fuerza dejándolo inconsciente, Liu al ver como su amigo ataco al hombre decidió seguirlo atacando al otro hombre con una patada mandándolo a volar para después lanzar un kunai encajándose en el hombro, el hombre quedo paralizado al instante debido a un poderoso paralizante que el kunai tenia impregnado.

Bien echo Naruto, Liu-los felicito Mikoto bajando de la rama de un árbol junto a Kakashi y Anko, sacando a los demás genins del shock para volver a entrar en otro al ver que estaban vivos.

COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTÉN VIVOS YO VI COMO LOS MATABAN-grito Sakura, asiendo que todos se cubran los oídos por el tono de voz tan chillón.

Sakura usaron el kawarimi-hablo Liu apuntando a el lugar donde supuesta mente estaban los cuerpos de los jounins, Sakura voltea en esa dirección y efectivamente en el lugar había tres troncos de árbol partidos prueba del mencionado jutsu.

Entonces si evitaron el ataque por que no salieron a defendernos?-pregunto Natsumi.

Eso se debe a que queríamos saber cual era el objetivo del ataque si nosotros o Tazuna, cosa que descubriremos ahora-dijo Kakashi, acercándose ninja paralizado.

Cual es su objetivo-le pregunto Kakashi.

No hablare maldito ninja de konoha-respondió el ninja.

De acuerdo Anko podrías encargarte que que este hombre hable por favor-pidió Kakashi.

Sera un placer-dijo Anko mientras se llevaba al hombre detrás de unos arboles, tras algunos minuto y varios gritos de dolor Anko sale detrás de los arboles limpiando la sangre de su kunai ¨bien pudiste descubrir algo Anko¨pregunto Kakashi,¨así es Kakashi tal parece ser que su objetivo era Tazuna_san¨ ¨entonces Tazuna_san nos mintió respecto a la misión¨dijo Kakshi ¨así es¨respondió Anko.

Tazuna_san explíquese por que mintió respecto a la misión-pidió Mikoto, Tazuna no pudo mas que suspirar al verse descubierto totalmente.

Verán la razón por la cual mentí sobre la misión se debe a que nami en estos momentos es un pueblo pobre, esto se debe al echo de que ase no mas de cuatro años llego gato al pueblo-explicaba Tazuna siendo interrumpido por Sakura ¨gato el exportaciones gato¨ ¨así es veo que han escuchado de el, como sea el no es lo que parece en realidad tiene negocios con el bajo mundo, al principio creímos que su llegada seria para bien pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que mostrara su verdadera cara, empezó a adueñarse de los puertos dejándonos sin la posibilidad de comerciar a nosotros, después empezó a traer bandidos y ninjas renegados para que saquearan el pueblo, una vez saqueo gran parte del pueblo pudo hacerse con las escrituras de este por lo que subió los impuestos hundiéndonos mas en la pobreza, el puente que estoy construyendo es la salvación de nami y lo que mas teme gato y en el caso del dinero es debido a que entre todos solo pudimos juntar para una misión de rango C¨termino de explicarse Tazuna.

Eso quiere decir que esta misión esta fuera de nuestro parámetro ya que como mínimo debería de ser una misión rango B, así que lo siento Tazuna_san pero debemos abandonar la misión-dijo Kakashi.

Usted vallase si quiere Kakashi_sensei yo continuare con la misión-dijo Naruto con gran determinación en su voz.

Naruto no es tu decisión esta misión no la pueden realizar unos simples genins-dijo Kkashi.

Ehhh pero hay tres jounins con nosotros ademas no creo que Sasuke y Menma quieran perder la oportunidad de pelear con enemigos fuertes-dijo Naruto obteniendo la reacción esperada por parte de los dos.

Yo seguiré con esta misión también-dijeron Menma y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

No podemos deben entender niños-dijo Kakashi tratando de convencerlos de abandonar la misión.

No nos oíste Kakashi seguiremos con la misión-dijo Sasuke.

Así es Kakashi_nisan seguiremos con la misión-dijo Menma.

Kakashi al ver que no podría convencerlos busco aprobación en sus compañera ¨yo creo que mis lindas genins necesitan esta misión como experiencia¨ dijo Anko ¨yo se que Naruto no se retractara por lo que continuaremos¨dijo Mikoto.

De acuerdo continuaremos con la misión-dijo Kakashi sacando una sonrisa en Naruto por la efectividad de su plan.

* * *

**y corte ahora chivotenkai gracias por la idea de que Naruto se fuera a vivir con Yugao, dfon98 no te tienes que preocupar por lo largo de los capítulos los primeros eran cortos debido a que era la primera vez que escribía por lo que apenas me estaba acostumbrando a escribir los iré asiendo mas largos cada vez así que no te** **preocupes**,** hasta la próxima bye.**


	8. Chapter 7

`Doton´-jutsu.

Hola ¨muhahaha¨-personaje hablando.

{Nooooooo}-personaje pensando.

* * *

CAPITULO 7: LA LLEGADA AL PAÍS DE LAS OLAS.

Bien continuemos con nuestro camino-dijo Kakashi mientras empieza a caminar siendo seguido por los demás.

{Haru_chan}-dijo mentalmente Naruto, ¨dime Naru¨ {tu crees que pase alguna otra cosa interesante en esta misión} ¨no lo se por cierto ya tengo tu castigo por tratar de espiarme el día de ayer¨ {ehhh pero ya te dije que no fue mi intención por favor Haru_chan no quiero tener que volver a pasar por eso} ¨tranquilo este va hacer un castigo diferente no tiene que ver con los otros castigos que te di¨ {de acuerdo dímelo de una vez} ¨no tendrás que esperar ya que esto puede afectar tu concentración¨ {de acuerdo Haru_chan}dijo Naruto dando por terminada ola conversación.

ABAJO-grito Kakashi mientras tiraba a Tazuna y Sakura al suelo uno al ser un civil y la otra por su lenta velocidad de respuesta, tras haberse agachado sobre sus cabezas paso una gran espada incrustándose en un árbol y sobre esta apareció un hombre, el hombre pese tez morena pelo color negro, su cara es cubierta por vendas dejando solo al descubierto sus ojos, viste una camisa sin mangas de color azul marino, unos pantalones color negro y en sus piernas y brazos tiene unos calentadores color naranja.

Baya Hatake Kakashi el ninja copia y Uchiha Mikoto la muerte negra ya comprendo por que los hermanos demoníacos perdieron-dijo el hombre.

Momochi Zabuza el demonio de la niebla-dijo Kakashi al ahora conocido como Zabuza.

Baya creo que debería sentirme alagado de que alguien como tu me conozca-dijo Zabuza con un tono de voz burlesco.

que es lo que quieres aquí Zabuza- pregunto Mikoto.

Lo que quiero ya deberían de saberlo, pero ya que preguntan lo que quiero es matar al constructor de puentes así que háganse a un lado y tal vez los deje vivir-dijo Zabuza.

Ni lo sueñes no dejaremos que toque a Tazuna- dijo Anko.

como quieran-dijo Zabuza mientras daba un salto asía atrás y caía sobre el agua realizando una técnica `kirigakure no jutsu´ al instante apareció una niebla empezando a cubrir todo dejando sin visión a todos.

Kakashi al ver esto no tuvo otra opción mas que destapar su ojo izquierdo dejando así al descubierto un sharingan, Mikoto al ver esto activo igualmente su sharingan los genins se sorprendieron al ver esto aunque de diferentes maneras {que son esos ojos} pensaron Natsumi, Menma , Sakura, Nozomi y Liu, {como es posible que Kakashi_sensei tenga el sharingan} pensaron Sasuke y Satsuki, {así que si es cierto que Kakashi_sensei tiene el sharingan} pensó Naruto mientras activaba su rinegan y lo ocultaba con un fuerte genjutsu.

No importa lo que hagan no podrán ver a través de esta niebla, ahora que atacare primero pulmones, intestino, estomago, páncreas, bazo, riñones, hígado, cerebro y corazón decidan-dijo Zabuza entre la niebla.

De que esta hablando?-pregunto Sakura.

Ahhhh Sakura enserio aveces me pregunto como es que tu tuviste el mejor promedio teórico en la academia, los órganos que menciono son los mas vitales un daño en estos significa la muerte-explico Naruto con fastidio, asustando a Sakura por la explicación.

Tranquila Sakura mientras nosotros estemos aquí no les pasara nada-dijo Kakashi con su ojo en forma de U, antes de ser decapitado por la espada de Zabuza asustando a Sakura pero sintió alivio al ver que el cuerpo de su sensei se convirtió en agua, al instante Kakashi aprecio detrás de y lanzo un kunai que se incrusto en la cabeza de Zabuza pero en vez de salir sangre se convirtió en agua, Zabuza aparece unos metros mas alejado de ellos ¨así que a pesar de la niebla pudiste copiar mi jutsu sorprendente¨dijo Zabuza sorprendido mientras recargaba su espada en su hombro ¨pero me encargare de que no vuelva a ocurrir¨dijo Zabuza cambiando su tono de voz a uno mas serio mientras su mano libre hacia un sello de mano y libera chakra haciendo que la neblina se volviera mas espesa ahora si dejando sin visión a Mikoto y Kakashi, lo cual Zabuza aprovecho y se acerco por detrás de Tazuna y lanzo un tajo descendente con la clara intención de partirlo por la mitad, los jounis escucharon el sonido de la espada de Zabuza cortando el aire y se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de evitarlo pero la distancia era demasiada por lo que no llegarían pero se sorprendieron al ver que la espada de Zabuza fue detenida por la funda de una katana y quien la sostenía era Naruto el cual aprovechando la niebla avía desellado su nueva espada.

Eres rápido niño-le dijo Zabuza a Naruto.

Y tu eres fuerte-respondió Naruto.

Zabuza salto asía atrás cayendo cerca del mar dispersando la niebla en el transcurso del salto, los jounins se sorprendieron al ver que Naruto fue capas de detener la espada de Zabuza ademas de que en el camino no habían visto que llevara esa espada pero luego arreglarían eso primero tenían que encargarse de Zabuza por lo que se lanzaron al ataque, Zabuza no se quedo atrás y creo dos mizubunshi y también se lanzo al ataque, al entrar en contacto se enfrascaron en una pelea de taijutsu la cual estaba a favor de los jounins de konoha pero en un descuido de estos Zabuza los encerró a cada uno en el suiro no jutsu.

Jajajajaja han perdido ninjas de konoha pero no se preocupen no morirán todavía primero me encargare de que presencien la muerte de sus genins jajajajajaja-dijo Zabuza soltando su instinto asesino paralizando a los genins del miedo bueno a todos menos a Naruto el cual no se vio afectado debido a que el instinto asesino de Haruka cuando se enojaba era mil veces peor, Zabuza ve con una sonrisa los rostro de miedo de los genins con una sonrisa hasta que llega ala cara de Naruto y su sonrisa se borra al notar la mirada estoica que Naruto le dirigía indicación clara de que no fue afectado por su instinto asesino.

Cada vez me sorprendes mas niño mira que resistir mi instinto asesino como si no fuera nada-dijo Zabuza.

La verdad es que eh sentido peores-le respondió Naruto.

De acuerdo niño veamos que puedes hacer contra mis clones-dijo Zabuza creando cuatro clones para enviarlos contra Naruto, una vez los clones estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Naruto tomo la empuñadura de su espada par desaparecer y aparecer en un segundo detrás de los clones de Zabuza enfundando lentamente su espada cuando termino de enfundarla sonó un pequeño ``clip´´ y los clones se convirtieron en charcos de agua ¨Ittoruy-Iai: shishi sonson¨ dijo Naruto dando por terminada su técnica, {que demonios fue eso}pensó Zabuza, por su parte los jounins y los genins estaban igual, {rayos todavía no domino bien el shishi sonson sera mejor que libere a los sensei}pensó Naruto mientras jadeaba ¨es hora de acabar esto¨dijo Naruto con una mirada muerta adornando su rostro, ¨puede que hayas vencido a mis clones pero no tendrás oportunidad contra mi¨dijo Zabuza tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo al ver la exprecion en el rostro de Naruto, ¨como digas¨respondió Naruto mientras lanzaba cuatro kunais contra Zabuza para después crear un clon y cada uno hacer sellos de manos ¨shuriken-kage-bunshin-no-jutsu¨dijo el clon antes de desaparecer, ¨futon: atsugai¨dijo el original mientras una ráfaga de aire salia de sus manos y aumentaba la velocidad de las shuriken, Zabuza al ver las shuriken no pudo hacer nada mas que soltar a los jounins y alejarse con un brinco, los jounis no pudieron reaccionar por lo que esperaron los cortes pero no paso nada por lo que abrieron los ojos y pudieron notar que ninguna shuriken paso lo suficientemente cerca como para córtalos por lo que rápidamente de un salto se posicionaron a un lado de sus genins.

Bien echo Naruto-lo felicito Mikoto.

No hay de que sensei ahora quisiera descansar la técnica que use con mi espada todavía no la domino por completo por lo que necesito descansar-dijo Naruto antes de caer inconscientes, después de caer inconsciente los jounins encararon a Zabuza haciéndolo retroceder y acorrandolo cuando estuvieron a punto de terminar con el unas agujas senbo se clavaron en su cuello y Zabuza cayo contra el suelo, después de que Zabuza cayera una figura con mascara apareció al lado del cuerpo de Zabuza.

Quien eres- pregunto Kakashi.

Soy un cazador ambu llevo buscando a Zabuza desde hace tiempo, ahora si me disculpan debo desacerme del cuerpo-dijo el cazador tomando el cuerpo de Zabuza y desapareciendo junto con el.

Creo que por ahora podemos relajarnos-dijo Kakashi antes de acompañar a Naruto al mundo de la inconsciencia.

Tazuna_san que tan lejos estamos de su hogar-pregunto Mikoto.

Solo nos separa un pequeño viaje en barco hacia el pueblo-dijo Tazuna.

De acuerdo, chicos necesitó que me ayuden a cargar a Kakashi y Naruto-dijo Mikoto.

* * *

**fin ehh no se enojen por lo corto del capitulo solo los quiero hacer sufrir muahahaha**


	9. OMAKEN

**YOOOO gente como están yo muy bien y ustedes lamento informarles que este no es un capitulo, la razón por la cual todavía no subo el siguiente capitulo es muy simple pero no lo diré por que es sorpresa, bueno me estoy desviando del tema lo que tienen aquí es un omaken con el cual espero sacarles aunque sea una sonrisa, en este espero que se resuelva una cosa que creo se preguntaban aun que no se, sin mas me despido para que lean tranquilos no sin antes agradecerles a todos por leer mi historia muy a pesar de lo corto de mis capítulos enserio se los agradezco de todo corazón a todos.**

Hola ¨nooo¨-personaje hablando.

{tuuu}-personaje pensando.

`Doton´-jutsus.

* * *

OMAKEN 1: ADIÓS AL NARUTO PERVERTIDO.

Cae la noche en konohagakure no sato, vemos a niños corriendo por las plazas de la aldea algunos otros juegan en los parques, pero se preguntaran en donde se encuentra nuestro protagonista la respuesta a esa pregunta es muy fácil meditando en uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento con una expresión de total calma en su rostro, pero bueno pasemos a lo bueno.

SUBCONSCIENTE DE NARUTO.

VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE NARUTO-grita Haruka persiguiendo a Naruto por todo el lugar.

NO ESTA LOCA SI CREES QUE HARÉ ESO-le respondió Naruto mientras esquiva una de las colas de Haruka la cual había vuelto a su forma de zorro para atrapar a Naruto.

Se han de preguntar como es que llegamos a esta situación cierto pues no lo sabrán muahahahaha no es mentira lo sabremos gracias a esto.

FLASH BACK.

Naruto caminaba feliz de la vida por los campos de entrenamiento, a su parecer tendría un día perfecto bueno casi perfecto, desde que Haruka lo metió en aquel genjutsu cuando trato de espiarla en el baño había empezado a tener pesadillas con aquella terrible imagen, por esa razón su día no era perfecto pero de momento disfrutaría el día para sacarse esa imagen de su mente.

Naruto_kun-dijo Haruka.

Si Haruka_chan-respondió Naruto al aire sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía.

Podrías venir unos momentos adentro-pidió Haruka.

Si claro-respondió Naruto mientras se detenía debajo de la sombra de un árbol para después ponerse en posición de meditación y adentrarse en su subconsciente.

SUBCONSCIENTE DE NARUTO.

Una vez adentro trato de moverse para darse cuenta de que no podía por lo que rápidamente habré los ojos para encontrarse sentado en una silla con sus brazos y pierna fuertemente sujetados por correas de cuero, frente a el hay una enorme tela blanca, rápidamente piensa todo tipo de opciones por las cuales estaría en esta posición pero es interrumpido cuando escucha una puerta abrirse para dar paso a Haruka con un bata de científica.

Ne Haru_chan que sucede por que estoy en esta silla-pregunto Naurto.

Bueno la respuesta es simple Naruto_kun esa silla es un simple seguro para que no te muevas mientras me encargo de quitarte lo pervertido-dijo Haruka con una hermosa y dulce sonrisa.

No importa lo que hagas no cambiare-dijo Naruto tratando de ser valiente pero claramente asustado por la sonrisa de Haruka.

Eso esta por verse-dijo Haruka mientras asegurar la cabeza de Naruto a la silla y ponia cinta en los ojos de Naruto para que no los cerrara¨veremos si puedes resistir a un nivel mas alto la ilusión que tantas pesadillas te a causado¨dijo Haruka saliendo de la habitación.

Vamos Naruto tu puedes resistir esto no es nada-repetía una y otra vez Naruto, tras unos segundos se empezó a ver una imagen en la tela en la cual se muestra la razón de las pesadillas de Naruto con con solo una ajustada tanga de color rojo, mientras veía las imágenes desde unos altavoces se empezó a escuchar la voz de Haruka repitiendo una y otra vez no debo ser un pervertido, tras varios minuto Naruto no resistió mas usando solamente su fuerza fue capas de liberarse de ese infierno para después ser perseguido por Haruka enfurecida.

FIN FLASH BACK.

TE TENGO-grito Haruka mientras atrapaba a Naruto con una de sus colas.

Una vez regreso a la habitación se aseguro de que no pudiera escapar amarrándolo con cadenas entre otras cosas quitandole toda oportunidad de escape a Naruto.

De aquí no escaparas hasta que no te quite lo pervertido-dijo Haruka saliendo de la habitación, tras unos segundos nuevamente las imágenes empezaron a aparecer en la enorme cortina.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

**es el fin espero le haya gustado este pequeño omaken, tengo otros 2 omaken en mi mente así que les preguntare quieren que los escriba y los suba o lo dejo así, sin mas me despido hasta la próxima.**


	10. Chapter 8

**hey no me maten enserio bueno vamos a las explicaciones este capitulo esta de este largo por simples razones la sorpresa que les tengo preparada todavía no esta lista lo tengo que admitir esta tardando demasiado pero es que es algo que yo no puedo controlar y yo se que este capitulo es extremadamente corto pero lo subo por que considero que tienen demasiado tiempo sin capitulo dejando fuera el omaken claro, pero en fin si me quiere matar lo comprenderé sin mas me despido.**

`Doton´-jutsu.

Hola ¨Noooooo¨-personaje hablando.

{MUAHAHAHAHAHA}-personaje pensando.

* * *

CAPITULO 8

Bien Tazuna_san nos haría el favor de guiarnos a su hogar-pidió Mikoto mientras ponía Naruto en su espalda con ayuda de Liu.

SUBCONSCIENTE DE NARUTO.

Naruto abre lentamente los ojos viendo el cielo estrellado de su paisaje mental{rayos Zoro no mentía en el pergamino mi cuerpo ciertamente todavía no puede soportar el shishi sonson}pensó Naruto mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, por que que intentaba ponerse de pie no lo lograba por lo que harto decidió pedir ayuda ¨HARUKA VEN A AYUDARME¨grito Naruto ¨voy¨respondió Haruka desde dentro de la casa, Haruka tras unos minuto salio de la casa para acercarse a Naruto y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie para después llevarlo dentro de la casa y sentarlo en un sofá de la sala ¨utilizaste el shishi sonson cierto¨le pregunto Haruka soltando un suspiro, ¨jejeje no creí que realizarlo sobre esforzara tanto mi cuerpo¨respondió Naruto con pena,¨según el pergamino en cuanto tiempo se recuperara tu cuerpo¨pregunto Haruka ¨a alguien normal le tomaría una semana pero como yo te tengo a ti a demás de mi factor de curación Uzumaki tal vez unas cuatro horas pero, por que preguntas¨dijo Naruto ¨ooo eso es simple te diré tu castigo¨dijo Haruka mientras una sonrisa demasiado dulce adornaba su rostro dándole mala espina a Naruto¨ehhh y cual es¨pregunto Naruto sonriendo nerviosamente ¨es muy simple no comerás ramen durante un mes¨ dijo Haruka manteniendo su sonrisa, Naruto al escuchar esas palabras solo atino a caer desmayado.

FUERA DEL SUBCONSCIENTE DE NARUTO.

Tras haber puesto a Naruto en la espalda de Mikoto y a Kakashi en la espalda de Anko tomaron camino al hogar de Tazuna, una vez llegaron dejaron a Naruto y Kakashi en una habitación mientras regresaban a la sala para platicar en lo que despertaban.

Mikoto tu sabes de donde saco tu alumno esa espada-pregunto Anko llamando la atención de los demás que también se preguntaban de donde había sacado esa espada Naruto.

La verdad no tengo idea-dijo Mikoto, aumentando la curiosidad de todos.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO-se escucho el grito de Naruto, todos al escucharlo inmediatamente corrieron temiendo un posible ataque, una vez entraron ala habitación encontraron a Kakashi despierto mirando fijamente hacia una esquina de la habitación todos al voltear pudieron apreciar que lo que Kakashi veía tan fijamente era Naruto que se encontraba en posición fetal murmurando palabras inentendibles desde la distancia donde se encontraban todos.

Naruto te encuentras bien-pregunto Mikoto mientras se acercaba lentamente a Naruto, el cual se puso de pie rápidamente asustando a Mikoto.

Bien Naruto velo del lado positivo si puedes sobrevivir sin ramen durante este mes sabre que puedo lograr cualquier cosa-dijo Naruto mientras espesaba a reír como loco asustando a todos en la casa.

Jejejeje Naruto déjame ver si entendí bien dijiste que no vas a comer ramen durante un mes-le pregunto Mikoto sonriendo nerviosamente.

Si sensei por que la pregunta-dijo Naruto volteando al lugar donde hasta hace unos momento estaba su sensei solo para no encontrarla ¨ehhh sensei a donde se fue?¨ pregunto Naruto buscando a su sensei con la mirada hasta que la encontró en una esquina de la habitación junto con Liu ambos se abrasaban mientras murmuraban palabras que Naruto no pudo escuchar pero Tsunami quien estaba cerca si por lo que decidió preguntar el pro que de esas palabras.

Disculpe Mikoto_san por que usted y Liu_san repiten tanto no quiero morir-pregunto Tsunami, Mikoto al escuchar la pregunta rápidamente se puso de pie con extrema seriedad en su rostro asustando a los presentes.

Para explicar esto primero deberé preguntarles a los demás miembros de los equipos recuerdan la gran destrucción de los campos de entrenamiento del mes pasado-pregunto Mikoto mirando a los demás ninjas presentes.

Si lo recuerdo hace un mes en una mañana ocurrió una gran explosión en los campos de entrenamiento cuando se llego al lugar se descubrieron tres campos de entrenamiento totalmente destruidos se realizaron investigaciones pero nunca se encontró al culpable-explico Kakashi.

Exacto quien los destruyo fue Naruto_dijo Mikoto.

Jajajajaja si como es imposible que ese dobe pueda destruir tres campos de entrenamiento-dijo Menma.

Esto ocurrió debido a que Liu y yo apostamos que Naruto no podría pasar mas de una semana sin comer, así que se lo dijimos y el acepto a cambio de un pequeño bono por parte del ganador, el primer y segundo día estuvo normal pero a partir del tercero las cosas se pusieron peligrosas al menos para nosotros, el tercer día se la paso haciéndonos bromas todo el día no eran peligrosa pero eran molestas y los últimos días el infierno se desato empezó a seguirnos a todas partes y finalmente el ultimo día exploto ese día llegamos a los campos de entrenamiento y lo encontramos riendo como loco mientras dibujaba sellos explosivos en todo el suelo tratamos de detenerlo pero tal parecía que llegamos tarde por que empezó a correr para después activarlos y destruirlos campo de de entrenamiento-termino de explicar Mikoto.

Desde ese día nos aseguramos de que no le falte ramen a Naruto-agrego Liu.

Vamos no es para tanto están exagerando-dijo Naruto.

Si es imposible que el gaki destruyera los campos de entrenamiento-dijo Anko.

Como sea de momento tenemos que planear lo que haremos para cuando Zabuza regrese-dijo Kakashi.

De que habla Kakashi_sensei si Zabuza esta muerto nosotros vimos como ese ambu lo mato-dijo Sakura incrédula por la posibilidad de que Zabuza estuviera vivo.

Tienes razón Kakashi tenemos que prepararnos-agrego Anko.

Mañana los entrenaremos por el momento descansemos-dijo Kakashi mientras volvía a recostarse.

Bueno yo iré a preparar la cena-dijo Tsunami saliendo de la habitación.

Bueno yo iré a ayudar a Tsunami_san a preparar la cena y Naruto por favor descansa-dijo Mikoto saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

**DEJEN REVIEWS PLIS.**


	11. Chapter 9

**yooooo aquí Dataria trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de tenshi jejeje.**

**bueno ya ise esto en la otra historia por lo que también lo haré aquí responderé reviews, pero primero se me había olvidado decirlo en el capitulo anterior, gracias a justin por la idea del castigo de naruto ahora si empezamos.**

**Zafir09: jejeje primero me alegra que te gustara el capitulo a pesar de ser tan corto, puedes estar seguro de que no solo lo****s matones sufrirán por la falta de ramen en el sistema de naruto también les espera algo a su propio equipo así como a los demás y en cuanto a lo de haku me leíste la mente o que jajaja.**

**Jbadillodavila: mmmm.**

**dfon98: jejejeje créeme disfrutaras lo que hará a causa de este castigo o eso creo.**

**gerymaru: bueno si te soy sincero si eh pensado en agregarla pero todavía no pienso como y en cuanto a los entrenamientos los investigare para agregare algunos muy buena idea no se me había ocurrido gracias.**

**CCSakuraforever: me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y el castigo o mejor dicho tortura para naruto jejeje.**

**justin: bueno haciendo que se diga haciendo yo pues no.**

**Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo nos leemos al final.**

* * *

`Doton´-jutsu.

hola "jejejeje"-personaje hablando.

{noooooo}-personaje pensando.

CAPITULO 9

Un nuevo día llega al país de las olas, en la casa del constructor de puentes podemos ver a los tres equipos de konoha desayunando tranquilamente platicando amenamente entre ellos bueno casi todos ya que se puede notar rápidamente el echo de que Mikoto y Liu se encuentran bastantes pálidos y con notables ojeras una señal clara de que no durmieron mucho o inclusive nada, ademas se veían también bastante nerviosos ya que no pasa mas de un minuto sin que revisaran debajo de la mesa, su desayuno o sus propias ropas todo esto debido al temor de que Naruto empezara lo que ellos denominaron ¨la enfermedad del ramen¨ un nombre poco pensado pero no se podía evitar si todos tus sentidos están enfocados completamente a cualquier cosa que suceda a tu alrededor.

Oigan se encuentran bien-pregunto Sakura asustando a los ya nombrados.

NO NARUTO POR FAVOR NO-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ehhhh ahora que hice-pregunto Naruto despegando su vista del desayuno.

Are no nos estabas haciendo una broma que alivio-dijo una Mikoto mas tranquila.

No creen que están exagerando, es mas ustedes mismos dijeron que las bromas empezaron a partir del tercer día-dijo Natsumi.

En eso tienes razón Natsumi_san pero debes saber que Naruto sin ramen es totalmente impredecible y estoy seguro de que eso lo descubrirás en algún momento-dijo Liu mientras ayudaba a su sensei a ponerse de pie para después sentarse.

Vamos yo creo que están exagerando les prometo que no les haré nada malo, al menos no demasiado mortal-dijo Naruto murmurando la ultima parte para el mismo.

enserio lo prometes-dijeron Liu y Mikoto esperanzados.

Claro lo prometo por lo que pueden estar tranquilos-dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa que envés de tranquilizarlos los asusto.

{o no ya empezó, solo espero que las peores se las lleven los otros equipos}pensaron Mikoto y Liu.

Bueno sera mejor que se apuren para poder ir a entrenar-dijo Kakashi con su ojo en forma de U.

===DESPUÉS DEL DESAYUNO===

Y que es lo aremos Kakashi-pregunto Sasuke.

Bueno lo que aremos sera escalar arboles-dijo Kakashi.

Pero de que nos servirá escalar arboles Kakashi_sensei-pregunto Sakura.

Bueno Sakura los ayudara a controlar su chakra ya que los escalaran solo usando sus pies-explico Kakashi.

Eso es imposible Kakashi_sensei-dijo Menma.

No no es imposible solo tienes que concentrar chakra en las plantas de tus pies, si colocas mucho el árbol, se romperá y si colocas poco te caerás no es así Kakashi_sensei-dijo Naruto.

Así es Naruto pero como es que sabes esto-pregunto Kakashi.

Naruto no respondió solo se acerco a un árbol para después poner un pie sobre el tronco y después de unos segundos el otro, los demás genins al ver esto pensaron que caería obviamente, pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Naruto parado verticalmente sobre el tronco del árbol para después seguir subiendo hasta ponerse boca abajo en una rama.

Como es que haces eso-pregunto Sasuke.

Creí que ya lo había explicado no es mi problema si tu no puedes entender algo tan básico-dijo Naruto ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Sasuke.

Bien echo Naruto_kun-lo felicito Mikoto.

Si eso era todo me puedo retirar sensei-pregunto Naruto.

Claro no veo problema en ello-dijo Mikoto, Una vez dicho esto Naruto procedió a internarse mas en el bosque.

Bueno y ustedes gakis que esperan para empezar a entrenar-dijo anko.

'=============

Bien creo que ya me eh alejado lo suficiente-dijo Naruto para si mismo mientras de sus ropas sacaba el pergamino con las técnicas de zoro para después proceder a leerlo.

Después de estar leyendo el pergamino una y otra vez fue capas de darse cuenta de por que realizar el 'shishi sonson' ¨ahhh quien diría que mi edad seria un impedimento para poder realizar la a toda su capacidad, aun que ese problema se puede arreglar con chakra¨ decía Naruto para si mismo leyendo una parte del pergamino que decía todo lo referente al shishi sonso 'para la realización del Itorryu lai: shishi sonson el usuario deberá estar en la adolescencia (15 años aprox.) para evitar el desgarre de algún musculo o tendón' ¨bien sera mejor ponerme a entrenar¨dijo Naruto chocando sus puños,para después proceder a entrenar para dominar el shishi sonson pero esta vez enviando chakra a sus músculos y tendones para evitar algún desgarro de estos.

Algunas horas después podemos ver a Naruto recostado a la sombra de un árbol después de entrenar arduamente, y no teniendo nada mas que hacer decidió hacerle una visitas Haruka en su paisaje mental después de todo le extrañaba que esta estuviera tan callada todo el día, por lo que se posiciono en pose de meditación para proceder a entrar a su paisaje mental.

===DENTRO DEL PAISAJE MENTAL DE NARUTO===

Una vez dentro se dirigió a la casa que habitaba su inquilina, encontrándola en la sala tomando tranquilamente una taza de te mientras leía un libro.

Hola Haruka_chan-dijo Naruto llamando la atención de la mencionada la cual sin despegar la mirada de su lectura le respondió.

Hola Naruto_kun que es lo se te ofrece-pregunto Haruka.

Realmente nada solo me extraño no haber escuchado tu voz en todo el día y me preguntaba a que se debía-respondió Naruto, logrando que Haruka despegara sus vista del libro.

Bueno eso se debe a que me tome todo el día para mi-dijo Haruka.

Te tomaste todo el día-dijo Naruto con duda.

Ahhhhh son cosas de chicas Naruto, por cierto puede que no te dieras cuenta pero era bastante tarde cuando decidiste entrar aquí así que creo que deberías volver o se pueden preocupar por ti-dijo Haruka.

Enserio en ese caso me retiro que descanses Haru_chan-dijo Naruto desapareciendo.

Baka-dijo Haruka sonrojada {aun que ya tenia tiempo que no me decía así}.

===FUERA DEL PAISAJE MENTAL DE NARUTO===

Naruto abrió los ojos para darse cuenta efectivamente de que ya era bastante tarde por lo rápidamente se levanto y tomo camino asía la casa de Tasuna.

'========

Una vez llego a la casa de Tasuna y entro se percato de que llego justo a la hora de la cena ya que estaba por ser servida.

Así que has llegado Naruto ya iba a enviar a Liu a buscarte-dijo Mikoto dándose cuanta de la presencia de su alumno.

Parece que no sera necesario sensei-dijo Naruto tomando asiento a un lado de la mencionada.

Como te fue en tu entrenamiento ni_san-pregunto Natsumi recibiendo una mirada seria de parte de Naruto, ¨que diga Naruto¨dijo Natsumi corrigiendo rápidamente la ultima parte de su pregunta.

Pues tuve un inconveniente pero no era nada que no se pudiera arreglar-dijo Naruto ahora sonriendo.

Era de esperarse de un inútil como tu-dijo Menma sonriendo con arrogancia.

La cena esta deliciosa Tsunami_san-dijo Naruto ignorando a Menma y sonrojando a Tsunami.

No me ignores maldito-dijo no mas bien gruño Menma al verse ignorado.

Acaso dijiste algo Menma-dijo Naruto imitando a Kakashi, el cual solo se pudo sentir orgulloso al escuchar lo que dijo Naruto.

No otro Kakashi por que-dijeron Mikoto y anko al mismo tiempo.

Aun que viéndole el lado bueno al menos Naruto no es un pervertido-dijo Mikoto.

Y como es que estas segura de eso Mikoto-pregunto Anko.

Intuición Anko intuición-dijo Mikoto.

De acuerdo te creeré-dijo Anko.

Todos se disponían a continuar con su cena, pero se vieron interrumpidos cuando por la puerta principal entro un niño de unos ocho años de edad, su vestimenta consistía en una camiseta de color amarillo, pantalones pesqueros de color negro y sandalias del mismo color.

Que hacen aquí no importa lo que hagan no podrán vencer a gato-dijo el pequeño.

Inari no vas a saludar a tu abuelo, ademas deberías comportarte estos ninjas vinieron amablemente a proteger a tu abuelo-dijo Tsunami.

El ahora mencionado Inari rápidamente corrió a abrasar a su abuelo, ¨pero es la verdad mamá no importa lo que hagan van a terminar muriendo a manos de gato¨volvió a decir el niño.

Yo venceré a ese tal gato, después de todo soy el hijo del cuarto hokage, por lo que no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer-dijo Menma con arrogancia.

Hmp si hay alguien que vencerá a gato ese seré yo después de todo soy un Uchiha-dijo Sasuke con el mismo tono que Menma.

Hey niño, no les hagas caso se cayeron de la cuna cuando eran bebes, por lo que son un poco estúpidos-dijo Naruto haciendo enojar a los mencionados ¨pero puedes estar seguro de que libraremos a este pueblo de las garras de gato¨ termino Naruto consiguiendo una cara de enojo del niño.

Que sabes tu no has vivido aquí, tu vives tu vida perfecta en tu aldea nunca has sufrido el dolor de perder a alguien,ni la pobreza así que no opines-dijo Inari entre lagrimas.

Tienes razón que podría saber yo-dijo Naruto sonriendo ¨que soy odiado por la aldea¨su sonrisa disminuyo un poco ¨yo el cual por regalo de cumpleaños recibía palizas hasta quedar al borde de la muerte¨ ya con una sonrisa muy tenue ¨yo el cual sus padres se olvidaban de alimentar, inclusive aveces dejándome fuera de casa¨ en su rostro ya no se podía ver ninguna expresión ¨que podría saber no¨dicho esto procedió a levantarse para después desaparecer en un pequeño remolino de hojas.

Es cierto lo que dijo Naruto_san, Mikoto_san-pregunto Tsunami con pesar en su voz.

Lamentablemente he de decir que es totalmente cierto,la vida de Naruto_kun no a sido la mejor desde siempre sus padres lo han dejado de lado y respecto a las palizas he de decir con todo mi pesar que es cierto-dijo Mikoto con tristeza.

===EN UN CLARO DE LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL BOSQUE===

Debo ser mas fuerte-se repetía una y otra vez Naruto mientras practicaba las katas del estilo de zoro.

Naruto_kun crees que hiciste bien en irte sin decir ninguna palabra-pregunto Haruka.

Se que no ise bien pero estoy seguro de que Sasuke o Menma terminarían diciendo alguna estupidez que me haría enojar y darles una paliza que los dejaría medio muertos-explico Naruto.

No le veo lo malo-dijo Haruka.

Ahhh eso me traería problemas debido a que tal vez por el enojo terminaría mostrando alguna habilidad muy llamativa-explicaba Naruto mientras ahora levantaba una pesas que saco de un pergamino.

Mmmmm tienes razón-dijo Haruka cortando la comunicación con Naruto.

Tras varia horas de entrenamiento Naruto cedió ante el cansancio y callo dormido mientras descansaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol.

===AL DÍA SIGUIENTE===

Podía sentir como trataban de despertarlo posiblemente su sensei salio a buscarlo y ahora se encontraba tratando de despertarlo para volver a la casa de Tasuna, por lo que abrió lentamente los ojos parpadeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la molesta luz del nuevo día, una vez acostumbrado pudo visualizar la figura frente causándole un pequeño sonrojo,la figura era la de una adolescente de cabello color negro, ojos color café, viste un kimono color verde celeste con estampados de pétalos de cerezo, por calzado porta unas getas.

Que hermoso ángel-murmuro Naruto sonrojando a la joven.

Gracias por el cumplido-dijo la joven haciendo que Naruto se sonrojo completamente al ver que la joven lo había escuchado.

Escuchaste lo que dije-pregunto un Naruto bastante sonrojado y con pena en su voz.

Mmmm asi es,mi nombre es Haku por cierto-dijo la ahora mensionada Haku.

Yo me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto-dijo Naruto presentandose.

Es un placer conocerte Naruto_san-dijo Haku.

Igualmete Haku_Chan, y dime puedo preguntar que haces por aqui-dijo Naruto, sonrojando a la chica por el sufijo empleado.

Recojo algunas hierbas medicinales para un amigo mio-respondio Haku con una sonrisa, la cual puso totalmente rojo al rubio.

Te importa si te ayudo-pregunto Naruto queriendo pasar mas tiempo con la chica.

Para suerte de Naruto la chica accedio, por lo que pasaron toda la mañana recojiendo plantas,mientras platicaban de diversos temas, hasta que llego el momento de despedirse.

Gracias por tu ayuda Naruto_san, pero me temo que a llegado el momento de despedirnos-dijo Haku con pesar ya que le habia gustado el rato que paso con el rubio.

De acuerdo esperon veamos de nuevo, a y Haku_Chan dile a zabusa que espero pelear de nuevo contra el-dicho esto desaparecio.

Malditas hormonas-maldijo Haku por no haber aprovechado para matar a Naruto.

'==========

Naruto volvia a la casa de Tasuna cansado, despues de todo habia entrenado tras ayudar a Haku por lo que en su mente solo estaba clara la idea de cenar, ducharse y irse a dormir.

Una vez llego iso todo para evitar reponder, excusandose con cualquier cosa y agradecio que al final su sensei comprendio y lo ayudo para que lo dejaran en paz, una vez acostado decio por que no hacerle una visita a haruka asi que entro a su subconsciente.

===EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL MUNDO===

Ryu estaba sinceramente fasinado por el cambio que habia tenido el mundo,pero lo unico que no habia cambiado eran los humanos, solo podia pensar en matarlos pero tenia que contenerse, ademas tenia claro sus objetivos buscar un cuerpo para Aldebaran y probar el poder del nuevo elejido de los dioses.

Esto es aburrido-decia Ryu con exprecion de fastidio en su rostro {creo que ire a probar primero el poder del elejido} pensaba Ryu, procediendo a buscar la presencia del elejido "te encontre" dijo Ryu tomando camino al país de las olas.

===VOLVIENDO CON NARUTO===

Haruka era alguien fácil de leer o siempre lo haba sido parra naruto quien en este momento no tenia ni la menor idea de que le estaba pasando pues desde que habia aparecido ante ella simplemente le dio la espalda y no le dijo nada por mas que el trataba de llamar su atención con amigables saludos o halagos a su belleza cosa que siempre salía pues ante todo ella era un tanto vanidosa pero en este momento aprecia que ni eso estaba funcionando pues ella segua dándole la espalda mientras murmuraba cosas que la verdad el no entendía y por eso mismo sentía que tenia que obtener una respuesta de ella, eso sumado a la poca paciencia del siempre hiperactivo rubio dio como resultado una sola cosa -carajo quieres decirme que te pasa de una buena vez!- sii el rubio perdió toda la paciencia y termino gritándole a la hermosa chica que solo le miro de reojo con sus bellos ojos entrecerrados sin duda no le gusto nada que el rubio le levantara la voz -oh porque no mejor le vas y le preguntas a esa Haku después de todo parece un angel- respondió con una voz entre molesta y burlona que solo genero que una gran curiosidad apareciera en el rubio que le miraba son creer lo que habia escuchado de sus labios pues por un segundo juraría que… nah tena que estar mal  
-jejejeje por un segundo sonó como si estuvieras celosa Haruka_chan- dijo el rubio con algo de burla en su voz logrando al fin que ella le volteara a ver aunque su mirada no era precisamente la mas amigable y gentil en ese momento  
-celosa yo? Por favor porque etaria celosa de ese "ángel" ademas ni que me gustaras tanto cabeza hueca!- si ese grito a modo de respuesta resonó con fuerza al tiempo que naruto solo la miraba parpadeando con dolor por el tintineo dentro de sus oídos.

Se masajeo los oídos para que pasara la sensación mientras la kitsune solo le miraba con ojos molestos al tiempo que el rubio como siempre tardaba un poco en comprender las cosas, bien ella había sido amable hasta el momento en que conoció a Haku y dijo esas cosas de ella, había mentido? No el solo fue honesto ya que a decir verdad la chica de cabello negro si le llego a parecer un angel entonces porque se enojo haruka… y entonces lo comprendió casi como si le hubieran dado con un martillo, ella se molesto por como la halago cosa que la verdad no pensaba fuera a afectarle porque se suponía que ella era ante todo una persona madura… un momento era una persona?... bueno la verdad de eso no tenia la menor idea pero aun asi no podía comprender del todo como un simple gesto gentil para con una chica le ponía de ese modo y si concluyo lo mismo que en su pequeña broma –estas celosa verdad, te molestas que encuentre a una chica linda que no eres tu es eso estas celosa- dijo de nuevo el rubio con un tono un poco acusador al tiempo que la mencionada Haruka solo le miraba con ojos que de poder matar lo habrían mandando al otro mundo mas de una vez pero lo que mas le intimido fue la manera en que la molesta por decir lo menos Haruka le gruño casi como un animal al que han hecho enojar y bastante -eres un cabeza hueca yo no estoy celosa tarado quien lo estaría de esa despues de todo soy mil veces mejor que ella - de nuevo ese tono despectivo que al rubio le indicaba ya en ese momento que si ella estaba muy celosa y siendo honestos cualquiera se podía dar cuenta de eso en esos momentos pero claro el siempre fue algo lento para esas cosas y en este momento eso le estaba pasando un poco de factura en sus oídos que solo resentían los gritos de Haruka que no paraba de mirarlo con esos ojos molestos y muy celosos, los ojos de Haruka solo se abrieron enormes cuando naruto se acerco a ella despacio con una sonrisa un tanto juguetona mientras su mano se acercaba a rostro de la confundida Haruka que solo parpadeo al sentir ese roce suave como una caricia en su cara al tiempo que naruto solo le miraba con una sonrisa gentil

-si haku es un angel pero tu eres una demonio…- el rubio hizo una pausa que por un momento casi detono un ataque de ira de la chica que solo entrecerró un poco sus ojos al escuchar lo que decía pero por fortuna no era todo lo que iba a decir, -una demonio de belleza como no creo que exista otra- completo el rubio su frase logrando que el color rojo se subiera a las mejillas de Haruka quien solo se dejo guiar por lo que sentía dentro de ella

Solo se dejo llevar al tiempo que la distancia entre ella y el rubio se reducía a cero de golpe y sus labios se unían en un beso suave y tierno como pocos hubiera dado alguien hasta ese momento en la historia del mundo al tiempo que las manos de Haruka se tomaban del cuello del rubio jalándolo contra ella con fuerza al tiempo que las de naruto se aferraban a su cintura con deseo de sentirla aun mas contra el mientras sus cuerpos se tocaban y el calor de la habitación solo aumentaba mas, el beso se acabo por la falta de aire al tiempo que haruka se movía a un lado y besaba con suavidad el cuello del rubio que solo sintió escalofríos al tiempo que es ojos se cerraban por esa sensación deliciosa y la dulce voz de haruka resonaba en sus oídos casi como un susurro -ya no quiero esperar mas- solo eso alcanzo a oír naruto antes de separarse un poco de ella y mirarla con nerviosismo, no hicieron falta palabras o expresiones pues solo el mirarse el uno a la otra de ese modo fue mas que suficiente como para que ambos supieran lo que deseaban, el calor volvió a aumentar y entre besos y caricias tiernas y dudosas cayeron sobre el sillón en aquella sala donde solo ellos estaban sin que nadie los interrumpiera en lo que hacia, no hubo palabras o frases, ni siquiera alguna protesta solo besos y caricias que salieron tan naturales desde el fondo de sus corazones que todo fue natural para ellos.

La ropa de pronto pareció demasiado incomoda y suavemente el rubio despojo a Haruka de eso que estaba usando al tiempo que las hábiles manos de la chica le imitaban y de pronto ambos estaban desnudos y fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo deteniéndose en el acto, la respiración era acelerada y el calor era sofocante al tiempo que los ojos de Naruto recorrían el hermoso cuerpo frente a el, su piel tan suave, sus pechos redondos y sus piernas largas que enmarcaban esa zona intima desprovista de algún rastro de vello haciendo que las mejillas del rubio solo se tiñeran de un intenso color rojo al verla con claridad sentada frente a él en ese mullido sofá -por kami eres tan bella y perfecta Haruka_chan- solo eso susurro el rubio al tiempo que la chica le miraba con atención, si tenía que admitirlo estaba muy celosa de que el posara sus ojos sobre otra chica por eso mismo era que actuó de ese modo antes de que esos celos le motivaran a besarlo y dejar que sus instintos la guiaran hasta ese momento en que sus manos acariciaban el torso ya desnudo de Naruto y su ojos se clavaban en los del el al tiempo que escuchaba esas dulces palabras y con una sonrisa sus manos rodeaban el cuello del Uzumaki que solo la besaba de nuevo al tiempo que las piernas de Haruka se abrían para el mientras caian sobre el sillón –Naruto…no paremos ahora vamos hasta el final- solo eso dijo la bella chica antes de que sus labios se volvieran a unir a los del rubio en un nuevo y amoroso beso donde sus cuerpos ya desnudos se rozaban con deseo e inocencia al tiempo que Naruto solo besaba los labios de haruka con amor incapaz de detenese, entonces lo sintio las suave spiernas de Haruka se estaban cerando en torno a sus caderas y su creciente ereccion rozo la zona mas intima de la chica

-aaahhh Naruto- fue todo lo que ella pudo decir al tiempo que el ojiazul se detenia por completo mirandola con amor y nerviosismo

-este haruka_chan de verdad quieres que hagamos esto digo yo nunca... bueno- el rubio se sintio incapaz de decir alguna palabra mas mientars la ano de haruka se posaba sobre su rostro acariciandolo suavemente

-se que nunca lo has hecho tarado olvidas donde vivo, ademas yo tamvien estoy nerviosa... yo tampoco lo he hecho- admitio al fin la chiica desviando la mirada al tiempo que el rubio solo le miraba incredulo

-eres virgen como es eso posible?- si aun en ese momento tan intimo naruto no dejaba de ser naruto y esa pregunta dicha sin pensar de semejante modo solo genero una mirada molesta en la chica

-oh quieres decir que por mi naturaleza no puedo ser virgen!- el tono y la mirada de Haruka solo lleno al naruto de terror la conocia bien y sabia que en esas circunstancias una rabieta de ella no solo teminaria el momento pondría en peligro la integridad de cierta parte de su cuerpo que estaba demasiado cerca de ella pero no era nada que su clasica honestidad no pudiera arreglar, - no lo digo por eso es que no puedo cree que una chica como tu... tan bella y perfecta nunca halla hecho esto- las palabras del rubio no solo calmaron la ira de Hauka también lograron que sus ojos cambiaran esa mirada furiosa reemplazándola por una conmovida mientras el tono rojo de sus mejillas solo aumentaba ante los ojos de naruto quien solo se movio contra ella besándola de nuevo al tiempo que su hombría en plena erección rozaba de nuevo la zona mas intima de haruka que solo rompió el beso para acercarse a su oído -siempre espere al correcto... y ese eres tu- susurro haruka al oído de naruto y supo que no estaba mal sus cuerpos y corazones gritaban que completaran el acto, solo era eso un acto de amor el que estaban por iniciar.

los labios de naruto se unieron de nuevo a los de haruka al tiempo que sus cuerpos de nuevo se presionaban uno contra el otro al tiempo que las manos del rubio con algo de miedo se movían a los pechos de haruka, la chica no pudo evitar gemir cuando esa suave e inexperta caricia le tomo por sorpresa al sentir como la mano el rubio apretaba con gentileza uno de sus pechos, el rubio la besaba e nuevo mientras su mano no dejaba d moverse apretando y amasando con una inesperada habilidad al tiempo que su hombría seguía rozando la entrada de su bella novia que solo reprimía los gemidos por aquel beso que parecía no terminaría nunca pero de nuevo la falta de aire les hizo separarse, de inmediato Haruka aprovecho ese ligero descuido el rubio para moverse sobre el sillón y "atrapar" al rubio contra ella -aaaahhhh- fue el dulce gemido que salió de los labios de ambos cuando los labio externos de la v*** de haruka se cerraron en torno al miembro del rubio que ahora estaba siendo presionado directo sobre la intimidad de la chica para moverse sobre el sillón y "atrapar" al rubio contra ella -aaaahhhh- fue el dulce gemido que salió de los labios de ambos cuando los labio externos de la v*** de haruka se cerraron en torno al miembro del rubio que ahora estaba siendo presionado directo sobre la intimidad de la chica que solo le dirigió una mirada serena al rubio que sin tener que oír palabra alguna supo lo que debía hacer… empujar, ambos lanzaron un fuerte gemido de gusto cuando sus cuerpos se unieron de ese modo suave y lento al tiempo que la hombría del rubio irrumpía en sus nuevos dominios.

haruka no pudo detener el dulce gemido cuando el rubio se hundio en su interior con suavidad hasta que entre besos y quejidos llego a esa barrera que le impedía entrar mas, en ese momento el rubio se detuvo por completo y solo le dirigió una mirada a la hermosa chica que no dijo nada solo volvió a besarlo con amor y deseo mientras ella misma lanzaba sus caderas contra el rubio, fue un momento de dolor el que le llego cuando su himen era desgarrado y gotas rojas salían de su intimidad que perdía la inocencia ante el embate de su novio que solo le miraba con preocupación por ese gesto de incomodidad en su rostro -te duele verdad, me detendré- dijo el rubio a punto de salir de ella pero las piernas de haruka se cerraron en torno a su cintura aprezando al rubio que solo le miro con algo de duda antes de que ella le volviera a besar, sus lenguas parecían bailar una contra la otra mientras el pene de naruto seguía dentro de haruka que poco a poco sentía como ese ligero dolor se desvanecía en el aire ando paso a una interesante y deliciosa sensación que solo humedecía aun mas su interior que se apretaba alrededor del rígido invasor -aaahh naruto… muévete mas- suplico ella con una voz llena de deseo al tiempo que el rubio le complacía empujando en ella otro poco, fue la sensación mas sublime que albano hubiera sentido o imaginado, las paredes internas e haruka apretaban con un placer absoluto al miembro de naruto que solo se movía hacia adentro en una lenta y deliciosa estocada que culmino cuando todo su miembro estuvo en ella, ninguno se movió por casi cinco minutos en los que solo se besaban con amor y deseo hasta que la naturaleza tomaba el control de sus cuerpos incitando al rubio a retroceder, las paredes de haruka le abrazaron con fuerza para que no la dejara mientras un quejido delicioso salía de los labios de la chica que solo lanzo ahora u fuerte gemido al sentir al rubio hundirse de nuevo -aaaahh haruka esto… esto es increíble… adoro estar en ti- susurro el rubio encantado al tiempo que su cuerpo se movía suavemente sobre la bella chica que no paraba de gemir ni de abrazarlo con sus piernas al tiempo que el calor solo aumentaba y el rubio se movia sobre ella con deseo y mas fuerza.

-aaaahh naruto no pares aaahhh es… es grandioso- gimio con deseo y lujuria haruka al tiempo que naruto besaba de nuevo uno de sus pechos al tiempo que seguía danzando sobre ella uniendo sus cuerpos con cada gentil golpe que lo enterraba en ella hasta lo mas profundo de su ser entre gemíos de ambos que no podían creer lo bien que se sentía lo que estaban haciendo, poco a poco el calor solo aumentaba mientras el movimiento de naruto se tornaba mas animal golpeando con mas deseo y fuerza a la bella chica que solo le sujetaba contra su cuerpo apresándolo con brazos y piernas obligando a que no la ejara mientras seguía poseyéndola con amor , -aaaahhh haruka yo… yo siento que me derrito voy a explotar!- gimio con fuerza naruto mientras sus ojos cerrados solo reflejaban junto a su rostro esa expresión de placer absoluto que le invadía que solo era imitada por haruka que lo sujetaba contra ella al tiempo que miraba al techo de esa sala con el deseo rebosante en sus ojos pues el calor la inundaba como nunca pensó que seria y sentía que algo grandioso se acercaba indetenible, el rubio s etenso y su miembro se endureció un poco mas antes de que con un fuerte gemido ocurriera, no se pudo contener y derramo toda su semilla caliente dentro de haruka que solo sintió como el rubio la inundaba arqueando su espalda al sentir como ella estallaba igual -aaaaahhhh naruto!- gimio o mas bien grito con fuerza haruka al tiempo que el rubio derramaba toda su semilla dentro de ella en un orgasmo… un primer orgasmo para ambos que resultaba maravilloso y suculento, el rubio descargo todo lo que tenia dentro de ella antes de mirar a haruka que ahora era mas suya que nunca y besarla de nuevo mientras la bella chica solo podía pensar en una cosa -(esto se siente increíble, tenemos que hacerlo mas seguido)- era todo lo que ella pensaba mientras besaba a naruto sintiéndolo aun dentro de ella mientras su semilla inundaba su cavidad interna llenándola de una profunda sensación de calor y amor.

* * *

**eso seria todo y tengo una noticia ahora actualizare mas rápido,vamos festejen no quieren bueno haya ustedes.**

**el lemon pertenece a kurai-sho me iso el favor de escrirlo.**

**lo ciento si esperaban otra cosa jejeje.**

**por cierto partes de este capitulo las escribi desde el psvita asi que disculpen lasfaltas de ortografía que encuentren.**

**sin mas hasta la proxima.**


	12. Capitulo 10, parte 1

**Aaaa como digo esto no puedo, no se confundan me refiero a que no puedo con la pelea llevo días enserio días tratando de escribirla pero no me gusta como queda se me hace muy corta o bien Naruto termina demostrando mas de lo que debería y la cosa es que no los quiero tener tanto tiempo sin conti por los que les traigo este pequeño fragmento considérenlo parte 1 si quieren, les pido paciencia para poder escribir la pelea para que quede como me guste y creo que les gustara,sin mas vamos con los reviews.**

**Seikishi-Kenshi: me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, en este capitulo veras los grandes efectos de que Naruto no coma ramen, si te soy sincero si he pensado en meter a Mikoto al harem pero mi mente todavía no desarrolla la forma de meterla, en cuanto a Anko no había pensado en meterla pero lo pensare.**

**jbadillodavila: Si bueno decidí pedirle ayuda a el respecto a ese tema, pero el próximo tratare de escribirlo yo.**

**CCSakuraforever: que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, y bueno si quieres me puedes decir algún ejercicio ya que ami casi no se me ocurre ninguno.**

**diego uzumaki uchiha: bueno te diría te comprendo pero no puedo ya que de momento no estudio, pero volveré a entrar el próximo año por lo que estoy aprovechando todo el tiempo que me queda para escribir.**

**chivotenkai: me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y todo lo que este contenía bueno hago lo mejor posible para sacarles una sonrisa con los capítulos.**

**jonathan: bueno jejeje esa no la escribí yo, pero si escribiré las siguientes las cuales espero te gusten.**

**Justin: pues aquí tienes la pelea la cual espero te guste, y de echo al contrario hombre enserio gracias por la idea ya que de no ser por esta no se me abría ocurrido la enfermedad del ramen.**

* * *

`doton´-jutsu.

hola¨por que¨-personaje hablando.

{Nooooo}-personaje pensando.

CAPITULO 10: LA GRAN PELEA.

Naruto abría lentamente los ojos,acostumbrándolos a la luz del día,mientras era bombardeado por los recuerdos de la noche anterior los cuales le sacaron una enorme sonrisa y pensaba en entrar a darle los buenos días a su hermosa zorrita,pero se vio interrumpido al escuchar un grito proveniente de la sala de la casa,por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y con total sigilo bajo las escaleras hacia la sala,una vez en la sala se oculto rápidamente y pudo observar a dos tipos con katanas en mano,uno de ellos tenia su katana apoyada en el cuello de Tsunami,la cual se encontraba llorando sin despegar su mirada de un punto inclusive los matones veía en la misma dirección, por lo que Naruto sin perder el tiempo miro en la misma dirección y pudo apreciar que lo que veían era a Inari con lagrimas en los ojos al no poder ayudar a su madre,Naruto al ver esta escena decidió actuar rápidamente,saco dos kunais y los cargo con un poco de chakra de elemento raiton y los lanzo hacia los matones,los cuales no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo,los kunais se encajaron en sus cráneos y al estar cargados con chakra raiton frieron los cerebros de los matones matándolos en el acto y dejando libre a Tsunami,la cual corrió a abrasar a Inari,Naruto viendo que ya no avía peligro alguno salio de su escondite asustando a Tsunami y Inari,los cuales creyeron que era otro matón pero se tranquilizaron al ver que era Naruto.

Tsunami_san que ocurrió,donde se encuentran los demás-pregunto Naruto.

Lo que ocurrió...

FLASH BACK.

Sensei esta segura de dejar a Naruto-pregunto Liu.

Si Liu, ademas así habrá alguien que cuide a Tsunami_san y a Inari durante nuestra ausencia-respondió Mikoto.

Bueno en marcha-dijo Kakashi,empezando a caminar en dirección al puente,pronto todos empezaron a seguirlo.

Tsunami-san por favor cuide a Naruto-pidió Mikoto, antes de tomar dirección al puente.

Una vez se fueron los equipos Tsunami decidió realizar sus actividades diarias, hasta que estas se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta de la entrada rompiéndose, Tsunami al ir a observar se encontró con dos hombres con katanas, los cuales al verla sonrieron para después empezar a caminar en su dirección, Tsunami rápidamente trato de empezar a correr, pero los uno de los hombres se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente acorralo a Tsunami contra una pared y rápidamente amenazarla poniendo su katana contra su cuello, el hombre empezó a verla descaradamente con lujuria lo cual causaba que se formara un muesca de asco en el rostro de Tsunami, el hombre al ver esto sonrió mas y lentamente empezó a dirigir su mano en dirección de los pechos de Tsunami, estaba a punto de tocarlos cuando se vio interrumpido por el sonido de unos pasos que venían desde la escaleras, el hombre volteo a ver a su acompañante el cual asintió con la cabeza y se posiciono a un lado de las escaleras mientras el agarraba a Tsunami y posicionaba el filo de su katana contra el cuello de Tsunami.

Inari despertó exaltado al escuchar el sonido de algo golpeando contra la pared, así con algo de miedo decidió ir a revisar que es lo que ocurría, pero lo que no se esperaba era que al bajar encontrara a un hombre aprisionando a su mamá mientras presionaba el filo de su katana contra su cuello, al ver esta escena quiso gritar pero se vio interrumpido al sentir un golpe que lo mando a volar al otro lado de la sala.

INARI-grito Tsunami con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras trataba de soltarse desesperada mente del agarre en el cual se mantenía presa, el hombre al sentir los movimientos de desesperación de la mujer presiono levemente su katana contra su cuello causando un pequeño corte el cual sangro levemente, Tsunami al sentir esto se detuvo rápidamente, pero sin despegar su vista de Inari, el cual a pesar del dolor que le ocasiono el golpe se levanto con lagrimas en los ojos, una vez estuvo completamente de pie pudo observar no solo al hombre que sostenía a su mamá sino también a otro a un lado de las escaleras, el cual claramente había sido el que le golpeo (**yo no se si tienen nombre la verdad así que les llamaremos matón 1 el que tiene a Tsunami y matón 2 el otro, o bien hombre 1 o 2) **el segundo hombre al ver a Inari de pie sonrió para después acercarse y posicionarse a su lado.

Pero que tenemos aquí, una pequeña rata-dijo el matón 2.

Que haremos contigo-pregunto el matón 1 mientras lamia la mejilla de Tsunami.

Podríamos matarte o bien darte un pequeño espectáculo-dijo el matón 2 sonriendo.

La cara de ambos matones se vio adornada por una sonrisa pervertida, y se disponían a abusar de Tsunami, la cual lloraba y deseaba que todo terminara, y pareciese que sus suplicas fueron escuchadas ya que el hombre le soltó y ella sin perder el tiempo rápidamente corrió a abrazar a Inari, una vez con Inari en brazos volteo y pudo ver como ambos matones caían pesadamente al suelo, esto la alegro pero se vio aterrorizada cuando escucho pisada por lo que rápidamente apreso a Inari contra ella para protegerlo, pero se volvió a tranquilizar al identificar que era Naruto.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Así que eso es lo que ocurrió-dijo Naruto ¨gracias Tsunami_san, de momento quédense en este lugar yo tengo que ir al puente¨ dos nubes de humo aparecieron a espaldas de Naruto y tras despejarse se pudo observa dos clones los cuales se ocultaron rápidamente ¨ellos los cuidaran, pueden estar tranquilos¨dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que los tranquilizo antes de tomar camino a el puente.

Mamá debemos ayudar a Naruto_ni_chan, es el momento de alzarnos de la tiranía de gato-dijo Inari con determinación en su voz, ocasionando una sonrisa en Tsunami la cual asintió.

Naruto se dirijia rápidamente al puente, no por que dudara de que los equipos no pudieran contra Zabusa o Haku, claro quería proteger a Haku, pero también sabia que algo malo ocurriría por que podía sentir como un parecencia por demás poderosa se dirijia en esa dirección, lo peor es que esa presencia era técnicamente igual a una de las descritas por Hagoromo.

Haruka a quien crees que pertenezca esta presencia- pregunto Naruto.

Aun que odie decirlo por lo que nos dijo Oto_san esta parecencia seria la de Ryu-respondió Haruka.

Pero eso seria imposible, no murió-dijo Naruto.

Recuerda que su prisión desapareció y ni siquiera los dioses saben donde termino, por lo que es posible que Aldebaran la haya escondido-dijo Haruka.

Tch esto es malo solo espero llegar a tiempo-dijo Naruto antes de acelerar el paso.

===EN EL PUENTE===

Kakashi se encontraba combatiendo contra Zabusa, esquivaba gentilmente todos los embates de parte de Zabuza, mientras recordaba como sucedieron las cosas.

FLASH BACK.

Los equipos de konoha y el constructor de puentes, podían divisar a lo lejos el puente a medio construir, el cual se encontraba extrañamente vació y se podía ver un poco de neblina, los jounins al ver esto simultáneamente pensaron en la única persona capas de algo así {Zabusa} por lo que sin alertar a sus equipos se prepararon rápidamente para lo peor.

Una vez llegaron al puente la neblina se empezó a concentrar en un punto en especifico, tras unos momentos esta se despejo y se en ese momento pudieron apreciar 5 figuras, de las cuales los genins solo pudieron reconocer 2 a Zabusa y el ambu enmascarado, mientras que los jounins si pudieron identificar las otras 3.

El primero un hombre pelinegro con el cabello hasta media espalda, viste una camisa sin mangas de color negro la cual se abrazaba a su torso denotando sus desarrollados músculos, unos pantalones holgados blancos, no portaba ningún tipo de calzado, este hombre fue identificado por Anko como ¨Sakurai el nindaime Jigoku no akuma (demonio infernal) un criminal de rango A¨ por su mortal estilo de taijutsu, el cual se sabe le fue enseñado por su padre pero no pudo completar el entrenamiento debido a su muerte.

El segundo un peli-blanco con el cabello corto, viste un yukata de combate de color verde esmeralda, por calzado trae unas getas, en la parte izquierda de su cintura cuelga una katana de funda color negro con detalles en oro, este hombre fue identificado como ¨Roy el nindaime Emerarudo akuma (demonio esmeralda) otro renegado de rango A¨ al igual que con Sakurai, Roy aprendió de su padre, la única diferencia era que el mato a su padre para probar su poder.

El ultimo un hombre calvo, viste solo unos pantalones de combate negros y al igual que Sakurai no portaba ningún tipo de calzado, este hombre fue identificado como ¨Sora renegado de clase B¨ un renegado promedio, sin mucho tiempo de haber sido añadido al libro Bingo por lo que de momento no tenia apodo, se especialista en el uso de armas.

* * *

**como dije al principio espero me den tiempo para escribir la pelea y si corto este capitulo aquí es para que casi toda la segunda parte sea de peleas espero comprendan.**


	13. Capitulo 10, parte 2

**bueno al fin se me prendió el foco y pude avanzar en las peleas un poco, y aunque quisiera acabar ya por completo creo que al final terminare dividiendo el capitulo en 3 partes ya que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero tranquilos me comprometo a subir la ultima parte mañana sin falta o puede que hoy. Ahora vamos a los reviews.**

**CCSakuraforever: wiiii te gusto el capitulo, ejem he de decir que me mate pensando los nombres y las historias de los renegados no tengo mucha imaginación en esos ámbitos T.T, en fin espero te gusten las peleas.**

**jbadillodavila: mmmm si PELEAAAA. **

**Zafir09: que bueno te gusto el capitulo, pero he no te adelantes a los hechos mejor descubre los en la marcha, lo de la enfermedad mmm bueno puede que si puede que no, hombre tu lee el capitulo.**

**justin: T.T gracias por esperar, espero que las peleas sean de tu gusto.**

**chivotenkai: pues por que no lo descubres sobre la marcha.**

* * *

–hola–personaje hablando.

{nooooo}-personaje pensando.

'Doton'-jutsu.

==========–Cambio de escena,salto en el tiempo, etc.

CAPITULO 10: LA GRAN PELEA PARTE 2.

Si no les importa yo quisiera pelear contra Mikoto la kokushibyō–pidió amablemente Roy.

Como quieras, pero Hatake es mio–ordeno Zabusa.

Eso nos deja a nosotros hermosa–dijo Sakurai, viendo a Anko.

Supongo que nosotros nos ocuparemos de los mocosos no–pregunto Sora viendo a Haku.

Hmp solo no estorbes–respondio Haku.

Sasuke, Menma y Liu se encargaran del enmascarado, los de mas de Sora entendido–ordeno Kakashi, sin despegar la vista de los enemigos.

Kakashi que te parece si dejamos las platicas para después, después de todo solo seras mi entretenimiento hasta que llegue el otro gaki–dijo Zabusa antes de lanzarse blandiendo su espada, Kakashi al ver esto solo se pudo agachar para esquivar el sablazo lanzado, para después responder con una patada hacia la barbilla de Zabusa, el cual la esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás.

Eres rápido pero no lo suficiente–dijo Kakashi con burla, Zabusa al escucharlo solo sonrió, desconcertando a Kakashi.

Que es ta...–dijo Kakashi antes de ser mandado a volar en dirección al bosque, todo esto producto de una patada dada por un clon de agua de Zabusa, Zabusa sonrió al ver esto pero rápidamente tomo dirección al lugar del impacto de Kakashi, abandonando así el puente.

Mikoto_San seria amable de seguirme–pidió Roy, Mikoto asintió y empezó a seguir a Roy, ambos se alejaron a un terreno cercano al puente.

Bueno yo no tengo ningún problema en que nuestra pelea sea en este lugar hermosa–dijo Sakurai, tomando pose de combate.

Como tu quieras–respondió Anko igualmente tomando pose de combate, ambos estaban a punto de lanzarse al ataque, pero se vieron interrumpidos por el inequívoco sonido de un kunai cortando el aire, ambos movieron levemente la cabeza dejando que el kunai pasara de largo, ambos al voltear en la dirección de la cual provenía el kunai pudieron observar a Sasuke con el brazo extendido señal inequívoca de que el había lanzado el kunai, Sasuke al ver que había obtenido la atención de ambos adultos sonrió para luego proceder a hablar.

Estorbas mujer si alguien se va a enfrentar contra ese tipo seré yo, después de todo soy un Uchiha y los Uchihas somos la eli...–Sasuke no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que fue mandado a volar por una patada de Sakurai el cual seguía con el pie extendido, para después empezar a bajarla lentamente.

Tu no puedes ser un Uchiha, un Uchiha de verdad hubiera esquiado esa patada, así que no eres mas que un debilucho, por lo que no mereces mi tiempo–dijo Sakurai mirando fríamente a Sasuke, el cual se ponía lentamente de pie, lo cual iso sonreír a Sakurai, solo para agacharse instintivamente y esquivar un kunai que de haber impacto definitivamente lo hubiera matado, Sakurai volteo solo para esquivar ahora un par de shurikens, su sonrisa aumento al ver que quien los había lanzado fue Anko.

Tranquila preciosa, no te haré esperar mas–dijo Sakurai con una sonrisa, antes de lanzarse contra Anko a una velocidad endemoniada, la cual Anko apenas podía seguir, solo alcanzo a agacharse a tiempo par esquivar una patada, y sin perder el tiempo responder lanzando un puñetazo contra Sakurai, el cual solo se iso a un lado esquivándolo para después proceder a bajar su pierna con fuerza, Anko al ver esto rodó rápidamente fuera del alcance del ataque para ponerse rápidamente de pie, y encarar a su oponente y sorprenderse al observar como debajo del pie de Sakurai se formo un cráter de un par de metros de ancho y varios centímetros de profundidad, Sakurai al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su oponente no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente se lanzo al ataque acertando un puñetazo en la boca del estomago de Anko haciendo que esta se doble del dolor, pero Sakurai no se detuvo ahí rápidamente conecto una patada mandando a volar a Anko, quien solo podía reprenderse mentalmente por descuidarse, pero poco iba a poder hacer ya que rápidamente sintió como fue lanzada hacia arriba producto de otra patada, en su trayecto vio como Sakurai apareció frente a ella dispuesto a seguir golpeándola, pero haciendo eso de sus habilidades pudo reaccionar a tiempo y lanzar un kunai con una nota explosiva, Sakurai al ver el kunai lo esquivo pero no se esperaba que tuviera adherida una nota explosiva la cual exploto detrás de el mandándolo a volar contra el suelo, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Anko de recuperarse, cayendo de pie en el suelo.

Sasuke veía todo esto con furia en sus ojos, como era posible que esa mujer se estuviera enfrentando contra ese tipo y no el, un Uchiha, eso era inaceptable no lo iba a permitir esa pelea debía ser suya, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como algo se clavaba en su hombro, al revisar su hombro pudo identificar el objeto una aguja senbo eso solo significaba una cosa, el maldito enmascarado, con furia volteo en la dirección del enmascarado encontrándolo con el brazo extendido en su dirección, así que sin perder el tiempo se lanzo al ataque con kunai en mano.

Haku observaba la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a ella y sinceramente estaba sorprendida, pero no debía estar perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera debía encargarse de los mocosos, por lo que volteo en su dirección y pudo observar como el Uchiha estaba apunto de interferir en la batalla de Sakurai, así que sin perder el tiempo lanzo una aguja sembo contra el, la cual dio en el hombro del chico llamando su atención y ocasionando que se lanzara contra ella con kunai en mano, por lo que ella iso lo mismo y se lanzo al ataque, una vez hubo pocos metros de separación entre ellos lanzaron sus kunai contra el otro, ambos kunais al llevar la misma trayectoria chocaron entre si repeliéndose mutuamente, al ver que los kunais se anularon entre si ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea de taijutsu.

Haku lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de Sasuke, el cual ladeo un poco la cabeza esquivándolo para después responder lanzando un gancho al hígado de Haku, quien lo detuvo con su mano izquierda, para responder con una patada, la cual Sasuke detuvo con su antebrazo izquierdo, pero la fuerza del impacto era tal que salio despedido hacía una de las columnas del puente quedando enterrado en ella, Haku se disponía a terminar con Sasuke pero fue mandada a volar por parte de una patada de Menma, el cual sonreía arrogante mente al ver que acertó el golpe.

Haku sin perder el tiempo se levanto rápidamente encarando a Menma unos segundos antes de lanzarse al ataque iniciando una pelea de taijutsu con menma.

Mientras tanto Natsumi, Satsuki y Nozomi se encargaron rápidamente de Sora, por lo que se acercaron a Liu el cual observaba tranquilamente el intercambio de golpes entre Menma y Haku, las cuales lo interrogaron al ver que este no parecía que fuera a interrumpir en la pelea para ayudar a Menma. –Liu-san, por que deja que Menma-san se encargue solo de el enmascarado–Pregunto tranquilamente Nozomi. –Menma-san me pidió que solo interrumpa en caso de ser necesario–Respondió sin dejar de ver el intercambio de golpes, –En todo caso veo que ustedes ya terminaron su pelea, aunque no se supone que Sakura-san se encontraba con ustedes–Pregunto mientras buscaba a la mencionada, –Ah, dejamos a Sakura protegiendo a Tazuna, ya que de tratar de ayudarnos en nuestra pelea hubiera sido mas un estorbo que una ayuda–Respondió de forma despectiva Nozomi, –Ya veo–Fue lo ultimo que dijo Liu antes de volver nuevamente su atención a la pelea entre el enmascarado y Menma.

===================.

Mikoto esquivaba hábilmente cada corte lanzando por su oponente, mientras buscaba alguna apertura en su defensa para atacar, apertura que no daba indicios de aparecer. Lamentablemente al estar concentrada buscado perdió de vista por un momento la espada de su enemigo, lo que ocasiono que recibiera un corte bastante profundo en su brazo izquierdo, el cual le imposibilitaba ahora de usar algún jutsu.

–Maldición–Exclamo Mikoto mientras se alejaba de un salto de su oponente el cual sonreía al ver el ahora sangrante brazo de Mikoto.

–Tal parece ser que la infame kokushibyō no es mas que una farsa–Dijo Roy con voz burlona.

Mikoto al escuchar las palabras de Roy solo sonrió antes de empezar a dispersarse en cuervos desconcertando a su oponente. Roy se desconserto al ver como el cuerpo de su oponente simplemente se transformaba en cuervo que se alejaban volando, pero fue sacado de su desconcierto al sentir como una presencia se acerba rápidamente detrás de el y segundos después fue mandado a volar destrozando varios arboles antes de detenerse de golpe al chocar contra una gran roca. Roy sin perder el tiempo volvió su atención hacia su atacante, encontrando a una sonriente Mikoto la cual se encontraba completamente intacta para la sorpresa de Roy, el cual tras unos segundos lo comprendió,{Asi que todo fue un genjutsu} Pensó mientras se recuperaba, aunque no por completo ileso, ya que tras unos segundo pudo sentir como la sangre corría de su espalda, {Al parecer no fue un golpe normal, lo mejor sera empezar a pelear enserio o terminare lamentandolo}Pensó antes de lanzarse al ataque. Mikoto sin perder el tiempo saco un kunai antes de copiar a su oponente y lanzarse al ataque mientras activaba su sharingan.

Roy una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lanzo un corte descendente el cual Mikoto bloqueo hábilmente con su kunai empezando una lucha de fuerza entre los dos. tras unos minutos ambos se alejaron de un salto. Mikoto rápidamente arrojo el kunai hacia Roy el cual sin ningún problema lo desvió con tu katana antes de volver a lanzarse contra Mikoto, la cual ahora portaba un tanto. Mikoto espero pacientemente a Roy el cual una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lanzo un corte a un costado de Mikoto, la cual lo bloqueo con su tanto antes de desviarlo rompiendo la defensa de Roy, y sin perder el tiempo lanzo un tajo ascendente hacia Roy, el cual con gran habilidad esquivo el corte y contraataco con esta vez con uno descendente dando inicio a una pelea puramente de kenjutsu de la cual solo el mejor saldría vencedor.

===================.

–Acaso esto es todo lo que puede hacer el infame sharigan no Kakashi–decía Zabusa mientras blandía su espada contra el mencionado. Kakashi estaba en serios problemas, el echo de estar en el bosque solo le daba la ventaja a su enemigo en caso de que este decidiera utilizar sus habilidades y asesinarlo haciendo uso de usos habilidades de asesinato silente, por lo que tenia que encontrar la forma de salir del bosque y de ser posible regresar al puente, por eso en estos momento solo se centraba en esquivar y ocasionalmente bloquear alguno que otro ataque de su contrincante. Fue tras estar esquivando durante un tiempo que gracias a su sharingan fue capaz de visualizar una pequeña abertura en la defensa de su enemigo, abertura que rápidamente aprovecho para acertar un golpe el cual mando volando a Zabusa de regreso al puente siendo seguido de cerca por Kakashi.

=================.

Mikoto se alejo de un salto de su enemigo el cual aun permanecía con su espada con el filo hacia arriba, señal de un corte ascendente el cual al parecer fue acertado, ya que esta se encontraba cubierta de sangre. Mikoto jadeaba cansadamente mientras se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo el cual sangraba bastante, lo cual le preocupaba, ya que de no tratarse pronto esa herida se desangraría, por lo que viendo la situación en la que se encontraba no le quedaba mas que usar por primera vez en años su mangekyu. Roy sonreía seguro de su victoria, después de todo con tal corte solo era tiempo para que su oponente se desangrara y de esa forma el seria conocido como el hombre que fue capas de matar a la gran kokushibyō. Pero la sonrisa de Roy desapareció al ver como la pupila de los ojos de su oponente empezó a cambiar hasta forma un patrón completamente diferente al que tenia antes. Los tomoes de su sharigan se unieron en un gran circulo negro dentro del cual se podía ver una pequeña estrella. El instinto de Roy le decía que este cambio en los ojos de su oponente no eran nada bueno para el, y no se equivoco, ya que una vez los ojos de su oponente dejaron de cambiar a su alrededor se empezó a forma una figura espectral. Primeramente se empezaron a formar sus huesos, huesos que seguidamente fueron cubiertos de tejido antes de ser cubiertos por un manto negro, de la cabeza del espectro la cual seguía siendo puro hueso surgieron un par de cuernos, mientras que en su espalda se creaba una gran hoz, hoz que el espectro sin perder el tiempo tomo entres sus manos. Roy a pesar de sentirse temeroso se lanzo al ataque, aunque no llego muy lejos, ya que a unos metros de Mikoto salio despedido al haber bloqueado el tajo que la figura fantasmal había decido lanzar en su contra. Roy aun en el aire se recupero, solo para esta vez esquivar una bola de fuego negro y siguiendo con la mirada el ataque puedo observar como ese fuego negro volvió cenizas en un instante el árbol contra el que choco, {En definitiva debo evitar que ese ataque me de a toda costa}Pensó mientras aterrizaba de forma suave en el suelo.

Mikoto cayo de rodillas jadeando pesadamente mientras un pequeño rió de sangre descendía de sus ojos, el usar su mangekyo después de tanto tiempo estaba exigiéndole mucho de si,{Sera mejor que acabe con este combate rápido}Pensó mientras se lanzaba al ataque. Roy solo atinaba a esquivar los ataques que la figura lanzaba contra el, pero no era de lo único que debía preocuparse ya que continuamente también tenia que esquivar las esferas de aquel extraño fuego negro. El esquivar de esa manera le estaba empezando a pasar factura a su cuerpo. Lentamente empezaba a cansarse, su defensa empezaba a merma cada vez mas y su velocidad igualmente bajaba cada vez mas. Al verse en tal situación era mas que claro que debía encontrar la forma de escapara y poder planear alguna forma de vencer a su oponente, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como su brazo derecho era desprendido de sus cuerpo aun sujetando su katana, lamentablemente no pudo ni gritar de dolor ya que instantes después una esfera de fuego negro impacto contra su cuerpo consumiéndolo en segundo dejando solo sus cenizas en el lugar.

Mikoto suspiraba agitadamente dispuesta a desactivar su mangekyu cuando sintió una presencia acercándose hacia su posición, por lo que rápidamente se puso en pose de batalla mientras el gran espectro se desvanecía lentamente en aire, Mikoto solo le volvería a usar en caso de ser necesario, pero termino desactivando por completo su mangekyu al ver que se trataba de su alumno Naruto, el cual sin perder el tiempo corrió rápidamente hacia su posición y empezó a atender sus heridas.

=================.

Naruto corría rápidamente en dirección al puente, no podía dejar que Ryu llegara antes que el, no podía permitir que Ryu se decidiera a matarlos solo por diversión.

En medio de su camino pudo sentir la presencia de su sensei y la de otra persona, podía sentir como la presencia de su sensei y de la otra persona disminuía, pero en especial la de su sensei disminuía mas rápido, por lo que sin perder el tiempo empezó a dirigirse hacia el lugar donde sentía que se encontraban, fue entonces cuando estuvo a punto de llegar que la otra presencia desapareció por completo dando a entender que había muerto, pero eso no hizo que Naruto se preocupara menos, ya que a cada segundo la presencia de sus sensei disminuía mas y cada vez mas.

Una vez llego al claro pudo observar la destrucción en este. Montículos de fuego negro ardían en algunos puntos, en el suelo había marcas de cortes, pero Naruto dejo de prestar atención a estos detalles al ver a su sensei herida, por lo que sin perder el tiempo se acerco a ella y empezó a atender sus heridas.

–Sensei debemos ir al puente a ayudar a los demás–Dijo Naruto mientras terminaba de vendar el brazo de Mikoto. Mikoto solo asintió a las palabras de Naruto el cual en esos momentos le extendía unas píldoras de soldado y otras para recuperar la sangre que había perdido.

Una vez Mikoto estuvo en mejores condiciones ambos partieron en dirección al puente para ayudar a los demás.


	14. Capitulo 10, parte 3

–Hola–Personaje hablando.

–**Eres basura**–Voz demoníaca.

–¨Jutsus¨–

{Mierda}Personaje pensando.

============–Cambio de escena, salto en el tiempo, etc.

Capitulo 10, parte 3: LA GRAN BATALLA

Ryu observaba atentamente en lo alto de unos de los pilares del puente las batallas que se llevaban acabo en este en ese preciso momento, aunque bien podría ir en busca del elegido decidió no hacerlo al sentir como este se aproximaba rápidamente junto a otra presencia, ademas de sentir como otras dos presencias se acercaban igualmente de forma rápida, el sin duda tenia suerte, no solo podría probar de una vez el poder del elegido, si no que también en ese lugar había tres candidatos mas que perfectos para ser el nuevo cuerpo de Aldebaran, aunque dos todavía estuvieran en camino, por lo que tendría que esperar para probarlos y aunque bien en ese momento podría bajar y probar al que estaba presente, eso no seria para nada divertido. Prefería esperar a que los otros dos llegaran y en ese momento los pondría aprueba y de serle posible los pondría aprueba junto al elegido, solo para hacerlo un poco mas divertido. Este sin duda alguna era su día.

==========.

–Acaso eso es todo lo que puedes hacer kunoishi de konoha. Vamos has que esto sea mas divertido.–Exclamaba con excitación Sakurai mientras lanzaba golpe tras golpe contra Anko, la cual no podía hacer otra cosa mas que esquivarlo y bloquear alguno que otro golpe, o al menos eso es lo que intentaba, ya que continuamente era mandaba a volar producto de algún golpe por parte de su enemigo, el cual no hacia mas que reír cada vez que acertaba un golpe.

Anko tenia claro que de seguir en este situación era mas que claro que moriría. Por lo que tenia que hacer algo y pronto, pero se vio sacada de sus pensamientos al ver como un gran proyectil chocaba contra su enemigo, el cual salio despedido junto al proyectil hasta detenerse de golpe al chocar contra un pilar del puente, ocasionando una gran nube de polvo.

Anko sabia que su enemigo se podía recuperar en cualquier momento y en ese caso si estaría en problemas, por lo que rápidamente saco un kunai con un sello explosivo atado a el, y se disponía a lanzarlo cuando escucho unos ruidos provenientes del bosque, por lo que rápidamente se dio la vuelta y sin pensarlo lanzo el kunai en ese dirección, tras esperar unos segundo vio como este era lanzado desde dentro del bosque hacia el cielo explotando una vez estuvo a bastante altura. Anko al ver esto rápidamente se puso en pose de batalla esperando a que el que fuera que hubiera esquivado y lanzado su kunai hacia el cielo saliera del bosque. Tras esperar unos segundo pudo relajarse al ver que quienes salían eran Kakashi acompañado de Mikoto y del rubio, quienes al verle rápidamente fueron a su lado siendo Kakashi el primero en hablar una vez estuvo a su lado, –Te encuentras bien Anko–Pregunto Kakashi dirigiendo sus vista hacia donde se desarrollaba la pelea entre sus alumnos y el enmascarado, habiendo volteado justamente cuando Menma fulminaba al enmascarado con un rasengan, enviándolo en la misma dirección en la que suponía que se había estrellado Zabuza y al parecer también Sakurai, solo para ver como de entre el polvo que lentamente se despejaba salia rápidamente una mano y detenía al enmascarado del cuello.

Anko se disponía a responder la pregunta que segundos antes Kakashi le había echo cuando noto que este dirigió su vista hacia otra dirección y sin poder evitarlo ella también voltio en esa dirección, solo para ver como una mano sostenía al enmascarado del cuello y tras unos segundos pudo ver como este desaparecía dejado solo cenizas que fueron arrastradas por el viento.

===================.

Ryu sonreía al ver como dos de los prospectos para ser el cuerpo de Aldebaran chocaban justamente en el pilar sobre el cual estaba el, esto realmente le favorecía. Ahora solo debía distraer unos momentos a la kunoishi que en esos momentos se disponía a destruir ambos cuerpos con aquel sellos explosivo, pero al parecer no habría necesidad de interrumpir ya que algo desde el bosque llamo la atención de la kunishi, asi que sin perder el tiempo se lanzo hacia el suelo.

Una vez estuvo en el suelo se apresuro hacia los shinobis antes de que se recuperaran y ejecuto su técnica –¨Akuma no ato: Mittsukazoero ¨(Arte demoníaca: Sueño eterno)–Una vez echo esto rápidamente volvió a trazar varios sellos mas y susurrando ejecuto otra de sus técnicas –¨Akuma no ato: Jigoku no kiretsu ¨(Arte demoníaca: Grieta infernal)–Instantes después una grieta surgió debajo de ambos cuerpo y lentamente de la grieta brazos empezaron a surgir hasta envolver por completo ambos cuerpos para después desaparecer dentro de esta. Ryu al ver echo uno de sus trabajos procedió a cerrar la grieta, aunque lamentaba no haber podido probar su poder, ahora tenia una preocupación menos, aunque solo hubiera enviado a dos de los tres prospectos, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, después de todo estaba a momentos de probar el poder del elegido,{Aunque primero tendré que encargarme de la basura}Pensó mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo justo para detener del cuello al proyectil humano que venia en su dirección, –Eres débil, por lo que no me sirves, asi que muere ¨Akuma no ato: Nainen kikan¨ (Arte demoníaca: Combustión interna). Una vez pronuncio estas palabras sonrió al sentir como la temperatura de la chica aumentaba lentamente hasta que simplemente se decido en cenizas que fueron arrastradas por el viento. {Creo que lo primero sera probar la voluntad del elegido y claro del otro prospecto}Pensó antes de poner ambas manos en el suelo y susurrar lentamente –¨Kami no geijutsu: Surīpu ¨(Arte divina: Sueño profundo)–

============.

Era extraño, simplemente extraño, hasta hace unos momentos se sentía completamente enojado y sin duda quería matar al desgraciado que había matado a Haku, pero de la nada se empezó a sentir por completo en paz, se sentía por completo tranquilo, se sentía tan tranquilo que tal vez debería de tomar una siesta en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo instante, y al parecer no habría ningún problema ya que todos los demás en el puente en ese instante se recostaban en el suelo y empezaban a dormir, si, sin duda lo mejor seria que el también durmiese, {Naru-kun, no te duermas}Escucho decir a Haruka ocasionando que volviera en si, –Que, que sucede–Pregunto mientras trataba de asimilar lo que ocurría.

{Estuviste a punto de caer por completo en una de las técnicas de Ryu}Explico tranquilamente Haruka.

–Mierda. Debo asegurarme de que eso no vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo–Se dijo asi mismo Naruto.

–No por nada eres el elegido. Después de todo has logrado resistir el poder de mi técnica–Hablo una voz por completo desconocida para Naruto, pero que identifico como la de Ryu al ver que provenía de alguien que calzaba perfectamente con la descripción que Hagoromo les había dado sobre la apariencia de Ryu.

–Maldito. Tu fuiste quien mato a Haku-chan–Exclamo Naruto totalmente enfurecido.

–Con que esa pequeña basura era alguien importante par ti. Quien lo diría–Dijo Ryu con un tono de burla enfureciendo mas a Naruto , el cual totalmente fuera de si se lanzo al ataque a tal velocidad que en un segundo estuvo frente a Ryu lanzando un puñetazo directamente hacia su rostro, el cual Ryu rápidamente bloqueo con la palma de la mano derecha, para segundo después golpear a Naruto en la boca del estomago haciendo que se doblara sobre si mismo, momento que aprovecho Ryu para en esta ocasión darle una patada mandándolo a volar.

Naruto haciendo gala de su agilidad se recuperó rápidamente antes de volver a lanzarse sin contra Ryu de forma frenética

Ryu solamente sonreía al ver los ataques descordinados de su enemigo, tal vez debería acabar de una vez con el combate, después de todo solo estaba perdiendo su tiempo, aunque esos pensamientos fueron desechados al ver como su oponente lentamente empezaba a atacar con mas coordinación y no de la misma forma estúpida que antes.

Naruto simplemente quería acabar con ese desgraciado por haber matado a Haku, pero por más que intentara no podía acertar golpe alguno y eso le frustraba en gran medida, por que no podía simplemente matarlo, {Naru-kun, se que quieres vengar la muerte de Haku, pero si solo atacas de esa manerasolo te terminaran matando}Decia Haruka desesperadamente. Naruto al escuchar la voz de su novia empezo a rasonar, ella tenia razon, no podia estar atacando de tal forma y esperar algun resultado positivo, el tenia que empezar a razonar para emepezar a atacar de una forma mas organizada. Una vez que empezo a atacar de forma mas razonal fue capas de acertar un golpe a Ryu el cual se cubrio con su antebrazo derecho evitando de esta forma el daño , pero no pudo evitar ser arastrado varios metros por la fuerza con la que hiba cargado el golpe.

Esto empieza a ser divertido, pero creo que podria volverlo aun mas divertido–Dijo burlon Ryu mientras apoyaba ambas manos en el suelo mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su tecnica–"Kami no geijutsu: Shizen saigai (Arte divina: Desastre natural)"–Inmediatamente tras pronunciar esas palabras el cielo se oscurecion con nubes de tormenta de las cuales decendia rayos que impactaban viomentamente alrwdedor del puente, el viento empezo a soplar con fuerza, el mar rugia poderoso y la tierra temblaba como si mo hubiera un mañana.

Naruto al ver el poder de la tecnica de su enemigo rapidamete creo unos clones para qye protejieran a sus amigo, clones que salieron corriendo rapidamente al ver como un gran tornado descendia lentamente hasta tocar tierra detras de Ryu. Naruto se distrajo al ver el gran tornado, momento que Ryu aprovecho para pocisonarse frente a el con su mano brillante la cual psiciono en el estomago de Naruto a la par que ejecutaba su tecnica –"Kami no geijutsu:Shīrutoriniti (Arte divina: Sello de la trinidad)"–.

Naruto pudo ver como Ryu desaparecía en medio de un portal antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente, pero sintiéndose aliviado al ver como a la distancia los demás empezaban lentamente a despertar, tras ver esto ahora si se dejo llevar al mundo de la inconsciencia.


End file.
